Secuestrados
by vanecool
Summary: ...TRANSFIC...   "Esto es lo que le sucede por traidor, que estará sin enterarse hasta al amanecer y su matrimonio se destruirá..." una oscura sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y rió entre dientes para luego volver a desaparecer y regresar de dónde vino.
1. Nuevo miembro de la familia

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic **NO es mío**, yo solamente lo e traducido al español.

Esta historia le pertenece a **BluewolvesChild17 **que también es AnimeChick17 en DeviantArt.

Los personaje de: Eri Sincera y sus hijos(c)AnimeChick17... Madana/Suzu Uchiha(c)daggerUndrea (también de DeviantArt)... Y por supuesto el resto de personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.

Bueno una vez aclarado esto espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Secuestrados**

Un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Han pasado cuatro largos años desde el final de la gran cuarta guerra Ninja. En la actualidad el sol ya se había ocultado en Konoha, mientras que en la oscuridad de la noche un hombre se materializó cerca de la familia Uchiha. No fue una celebración dichosa para ese sujeto que observaba como el hombre que se creía que era el último de los Uchiha se casó con la mujer que amaba ese día. El hombre misterioso estuvo esperando ese día, en cuanto la guardia de todos los aldeanos bajo lo suficiente como para que él lograra obtener lo que vino a buscar, avanzo por la solitaria y oscura calle hasta que estuvo frente al hogar del "ultimo Uchiha" y abrió una ventana de la casa para adentrarse en ella, siendo tan silencioso y sigiloso como la noche en que cuidadosamente llego. A los pocos minutos el hombre salio del hogar Uchiha con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Madara sonrió mientras volteaba para volver a fijarse una vez mas en la casa cuyos dueños ignoraban lo que sucedía, luego poso su vista en el paquete que poseía en sus brazos. Pequeños bracitos se extendieron fuera de la manta para luego ir hacia su pequeño rostro de nuevo, la niña estaba despierta, pero no lloraba, parecía ser consciente de que aquel desconocido la llevaba lejos de sus padres, Sasuke y Sakura. "Esto es lo que le sucede por traidor, que estará sin enterarse hasta al amanecer y su matrimonio se destruirá..." una oscura sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y rió entre dientes para luego volver a desaparecer junto con la niña para regresar de dónde vino.

Una mujer de cabello blanco se encontraba en un jardín mientras acunaba a su pequeña hija, en su rostro se notaba desconcierto y se propuso a dirigirse de regreso hacia de su hogar, preguntándose si su marido ya habría llegado a casa. Durante su paseo la pequeña Mai se había quedado dormida. Eri sonrió suavemente observándola y acaricio el cabello blanco y negro de su hija muy parecido al de ella. Entro en su casa para llevar a la niña a su cuna. Entonces Eri notó algo en el jardín cuando dirigió su miraba por la ventana, aun manteniendo a su hija durmiendo en sus brazos con cautela salió a investigar. Un hombre venia caminando por el jardín de su casa. Ella suspiró de alivio cuando reconoció a Madara.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó acercándose. Una vez frente a él, bajo la vista y se dio cuenta del bulto que cargaba en sus brazos. Frunció el ceño: "¿Dónde has estado?" volvió preguntar esta vez con un poco de agresión.

"Enseñando a un traidor una lección..." Simplemente Respondió Madara. Eri lo miro a la cara con atención y entonces noto como el bulto se movía. Ahora más intrigada miró a su marido.

"¿De dónde viene?" preguntó Eri mientras que con una mano sostenía a su hija y la otra mano la levanto para quitar las mantas y así revelar el pequeño rostro del bebé.

"Es hija de Sasuke, va a estar viviendo con nosotros de ahora en adelante." anuncio Madara mirando esta vez a su propia hija. Él sonrió suavemente, "aww la pequeña Maddy está dormida".

"¿¡Has secuestrado a la hija de Sasuke!" exclamo Eri tratando de mantener su voz baja para no despertar a su hija. Madara simplemente asintió con la cabeza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Vamos a acostar a Mai en su cuna y yo voy a explicarlo", dijo con calma mientras tomaba a Mai de lo brazos de Eri para él entregarle a su esposa la niña secuestrada y empezó a andar de regreso a la casa.

"¿Qué hay que explicar? ¡Regrésala de vuelta!" ordenó Eri con un ligero enojo sin moverse de su sitio. Madara se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

"El daño ya está hecho y no tengo ninguna intención de regresarle a Sasuke su hija de vuelta, Él me traicionó Eri;... Ahora tiene que sufrir las consecuencias. La niña se queda aquí con nosotros y eso es definitivo", dijo y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos a su esposa. Con ella siguiéndole de cerca entraron en la casa y caminaron por un rato sin decir una sola palabra hasta que se adentraron en una habitación donde coloco a su propia hija en su cama.

Eri suspiró suavemente y miró a la niña en sus brazos. "¿Sabes cual es su nombre?" preguntó ella resignada, sabiendo que no lograría nada para hacer que cambiara de decisión.

"No... ella se va a llamar Madana" sentencio Madara antes de marcharse de la habitación dejando en claro que no hablaría mas del tema.

"que original", se burló Eri, recordando que Madara había sido inútil en el nombramiento de sus hijos gemelos y su hija. La mujer miró a la joven que estaba aun despierte en su regazo. "Bueno... supongo que la familia a crecido un poco mas..." dijo suavemente dejando que la niña jugara con su dedo, dejo escapar una sonrisa, aunque aun no le terminara de agradar del todo la idea.

Convencer a sus dos hijos, Taro y Jiro, que tenían a otra hermana en lugar de sólo uno era tedioso, pero finalmente lo aceptó cuando su padre utilizo un genjutsu inofensivo para crear falsos recuerdos de Madana. La pequeña Mai, por supuesto, era demasiado joven como para ser un problema. Durante los próximos doce años de vida de Madana, Eri había tomado la apariencia de ser su madre amorosa, mientras que Madara había tomado la idea de ser un padre duro para ella.

Al igual que Madana sus llamados 'hermanos', habían comenzado un entrenamiento serio con su "padre" cuando cumplió doce años junto con Mai, su 'hermana'. El entrenamiento iniciaba a primera hora de la mañana con Mai y después de que ella terminara sus ejercicios con Madara, para luego así entrenar con Madana. Esta mañana no fue diferente.

"Espero que me puedas impresionar hoy Madana..." dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No te preocupes, lo haré" afirmó Madana sacando un kunai.

"¡puedes hacerlo Dana!" Mai aplaudió con el apodo que le había dado a la chica que le enseñaron a creer era su hermana.

"¡Solo muéstrale al anciano lo que sabes hacer! ...", dijo Taro, el hijo mayor desde debajo de la sombra de los árboles, a la que su padre inmortal frunció el ceño, Taro se rió y se encogió de hombros con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Jiro sólo sonrió alentadoramente a Madana. Madana no sabía si se sentía mejor o más nerviosa con sus hermanos gritando y observando cada movimiento que ella hacia. Su hermano menor Izuna, sólo podía observar los entrenamientos porque él aun tenía diez años y era demasiado joven como para asumir este entrenamiento.

"Cuando estés lista..." dijo Madara mirando a su hija adoptiva. Madana respiró profundo y hondo mientras asentía levemente y miró al hombre al que ella llama Padre. Activó su sharingan y lo observó detenidamente. En todas sus sesiones de entrenamiento él había sido muy duro con ella, a veces su madre se interponía en el entrenamiento para detenerlo porque él la había herido con sus ataques demasiado rápidos como para que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y así poder esquivarlos. Madana a veces se preguntaba si su padre se avergonzaba de ella a causa de esto...

Madana rápidamente lanzó su ataque con la esperanza que lo captura con la guardia baja mientras se concentraba en su oponente y sus piernas para no perder de equilibrio y lograr golpearlo. Madara sonrió y la agarró de su pierna para luego echarla volando hacia los árboles. Fue un movimiento que él había usado en ella muchas veces por lo que Madana reacciono rápidamente aun estando en el aire, e inmediatamente se concentro en centrar su chakra en sus pies, así como su padre le había enseñado y con una vuelta ágil en el aire aterrizó en el árbol más cercano. Rápidamente sacó otro kunai y se empujó a sí misma con sus pies desde el tronco del árbol directo hacia su padre. Una vez más Madara la esquivo y Madana aterrizó mal haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre su espalda. "Ow..." se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Eso es todo?" le preguntó Madara suspirando.

"Ni siquiera cerca", respondió levantándose haciendo signos con las manos. Madara levantó una ceja interesado.

"¿Jutsu de fuego querida?"

Madana sonrió, "Sólo quería mostrarte lo que he estado practicando."

"Muy bien", respondió.

Madana terminó sus signos y disparo una bola de fuego hacia él, pero para su desgracia era más pequeña que cualquier otra que había evocado anteriormente. Madara negó con la cabeza decepcionado. "¡E-Espere! debo estar en mal estado, o algo…" se excusaba Madana con pánico.

"Hn", frunció el ceño. Madana suspiró, tenía el mismo problema, como siempre, cada vez que se enfrentaba con su padre se ponía nerviosa y no lograba realizar sus Jutsus correctamente. Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa cuando se encontró unos minutos más tarde sobre sus rodillas y jadeando delante de él. Los otros niños habían quedado en silencio, y Eri había salido de su casa para poder comprobar como iba todo en las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Madara suspiró y se desordeno el cabello un poco mientras la miraba con decepción. "tienes que entrenarte más, no has logrado impresionarme Madana. Me despido...", se despidió de todos dejándola en el suelo.

Eri se acercó y ayudó a Madana a ponerse de pie. "Creo que fue mejor que la última vez querida, vamos a ir hoy a la ciudad y vamos a comer algunos dangos..." dijo suavemente con una sonrisa y limpiándole un poco de suciedad de sus mejillas mientras Madana observaba como Madara se marchaba.

"¿Realmente crees que me fue mejor mamá...?" preguntó. Eri sonrió y la besó en la frente.

"Por supuesto, me alegro que tus hermanos te permitan entrenar con ellos, los resultados se están mostrando", sonrió.

"Padre, no lo cree así..." Madana suspiró resignada.

"Sabes que él es difícil de impresionar, pero lo vas a hacer si sigues practicando. Ahora vamos por esos dangos", la animo su madre con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

"Yo puedo llevarla mamá", dijo Taro levantarse. Eri miró a su hijo mayor.

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó su madre.

"¡Yo voy también!" exclamo Mai emocionada. Eri miró a Madana.

Jiro bostezó, "Me gustaría ir, pero ya e hecho mucho por hoy, prefiero una siesta..."

"Eso es porque tu eres un perezoso," se burló Taro. Jiro le sacó la lengua.

"Puedo ir con Taro, mamá, tu dijiste que hoy estabas ocupada con la yerba del jardín", recordó Madana sonriendo un poco.

"Muy bien... pero tengan cuidado", pidió Eri.

"¡Vamos entonces!" hablo Taro y se marcho junto a sus hermanas. Eri sonrió suavemente y miró a Izuna.

"Vamos, ayúdame a hacer algunas tareas" pidió, Izuna se acercó corriendo y tomó la mano de su madre.

"¡bien!"

Cuando Madana pensaba en sus 'hermanos' ella podía admitir que adoraba a su hermano mayor, Taro un poco más que su gemelo más joven Jiro. Taro era más maduro y tomó su entrenamiento en serio, le gustaba tener su cabello largo y dejar que su flequillo en su cara, lo que le daba una mirada oscura, pero seductora, lo único que a Madana no le gustaba de él es que era un poco mujeriego. Aunque se supone que es típico de un niño de quince años que le interesen las mujeres. Jiro tenía el cabello corto con flequillo corto que le cubría la frente, por lo general cargaba siempre una sonrisa lo que le daba un aspecto divertido y juguetón, pero tendía a ser un poco perezoso, hoy al parecer, era demasiado perezoso como para caminar un poco por la ciudad. Taro a veces actúa como un idiota con sus amigos, pero Jiro estaba siempre abierta y amigable con las personas a su alrededor, los dos podrían ser completamente opuestos a veces. Mai, que tiene su misma edad, tenía el cabello blanco y negro y lo llevaba largo con trenzas baja, ella disfruta de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con su padre porque le gusta probarse así misma con él, ella también toca la flauta y le gusta dibujar en su tiempo libre. Mai por lo general era muy ecuánime.

Madana y sus hermanos disfrutaban de sus viajes a la ciudad, ya que la casa Uchiha en la que vivían fue construida a una buena distancia de cualquier ciudad ya que a Madara no le gustaba las visitas, su padre no les permitía que llevaran amigos y nadie en general a su gran casa por razones Madana y sus hermanos desconocían.

Taro, Mai y Madana caminaban por la ciudad buscando a las personas y relajarse del entrenamiento que tuvieron en la mañana. Taro lidero el camino hacia su lugar preferido. Las chicas pronto se dieron cuenta por qué Taro había insistido en que él llevaría a sus hermanas al puesto de dangos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro cuando se puso a charlar con la joven que había comenzado a trabajar allí. Las chicas se miraron y suspiraron.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa a Taro.

"¿Cuál? ¿El pequeño y lindo?" Taro sonrió.

La mujer se rió. "No, uno mayor y lindo, bueno ¿no era su nombre Jiro?"

"Eh, ¿él?" Taro parpadeó. Las de doce años de edad comenzaron a reír.

"Si, él es tan gracioso y dulce, que mal de que no haya venido con ustedes hoy chicos..." la chica suspiró. Las chicas podían jurar que escuchaban como Taro se rompía en pedazos.

"Oh, um Jiro... h-un que se quedó en casa..." Taro alcanzó a decir.

"Oh, bueno pídele que venga la próxima vez, me gusta hablar con él", dijo la muchacha darles sus órdenes. Taro asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su orden de dango y las hermanas tomaron las suyas. Después de un gesto amistoso de despedida, los Uchiha siguieron su camino. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de la chica, Mai y Madana empezaron a reírse de la desgracia de Taro.

"Sí, sí ríanse ustedes dos", frunció el ceño Taro y empezó a comer una barra del dulce.

"Oh, lo haremos", se rió Mai. Madana se rió un poco y comió de su propio dango. Caminaron por la ciudad después de comer sus dulces para ver que podían hacer, mientras ellos estaban allí. Madana se separo de sus hermanos sin darse cuenta mientras estaba en su propio mundo.

Un hombre con cabello oscuro perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tomó su bolsa que compro en la tienda de comestibles. Su vida había sido una bruma desde aquella terrible mañana, hace casi doce años, cuando se encontró con una cuna vacía en lugar de su pequeña hija. Él suspiró suavemente y miró alrededor de la ciudad en donde él y su esposa se encuentran de visita para encontrar el paradero de su hijo desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor y parpadeó con sorpresa, que a través de una multitud de personas se fijo instantáneamente en una niña que se parecía mucho a él. Sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y volvió a mirar, pero para entonces ya se había ido. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos asumiendo que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada... Tal vez se había vuelto loco por fin...

Taro vigilaba cuidadosamente al hombre por lo que dirigió a Mai y Madana en la dirección opuesta a él. Su instinto fraternal pareció encenderse en cuando noto la mirada del hombre en Madana, por lo que rápidamente junto a sus hermanas y se mezclaron en una multitud en donde Madana estaría fuera de la vista del hombre. Taro no sabía por qué, pero la sensación de un miedo se apoderó de él cuando vio a Madana mirando al cielo sin darse cuenta del hombre. Quería protegerla, porque no sabía por qué la miraba así, él sólo sabía que no le gustaba. Suspiró aliviado cuando el desconocido se marchó. "Vamos a ir a casa parece que no hay nada que hacer hoy...", dijo.

"Taro vi un cartel para un festival, ¿podemos ir?" Mai preguntó.

"Vamos a tener que pregúntale a Papá", sonrió Taro.

"Tal vez podamos decirle a mamá y usaremos algunos kimonos, va a ser divertido", sugirió Madana.

"Sí, gran idea ", sonrió Mai. Los tres salieron de la ciudad a su casa. Taro decidió entrenar un rato y Mai quería saltar sobre Jiro para despertarlo.

Madana decidió buscar en la cocina un pequeño aperitivo antes del almuerzo. Echando un vistazo en ella vio a sus padres, ella suspiró cuando escuchó risas de su 'madre'.

"No, no aquí, los niños estará de regreso pronto", oyó que le decía. Madara se rió entre dientes.

"Es una casa grande, que tiene un montón de habitaciones y nos ignoran querida" susurró él.

"Tengo que hacer la comida", se rió Eri juguetonamente empujando hacia atrás a su marido avanzando. "Podemos hacerlo esta noche, ahora no."

"No quiero esperar", sonrió él.

"Oh, yo voy a hacer que valga la pena esperar", susurró ella.

Madana se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta. Ambos padres se volvieron a mirarla. "Oh, cariño hola, ¿has tenido un buen momento en la ciudad?" Eri sonrió.

"Um, sí", dijo Madana mirando a Madara.

"No te preocupes por tu padre, sólo necesita una ducha fría", dijo Eri antes de continuar de Nuevo la comida que estaba preparando.

"Yo no necesito una ducha fría", frunció el ceño Madara. Eri negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces tal vez usted necesita una patada y dormir en el sofá una noche de aprender autocontrol", dijo. Madara hizo un mohín cruzando los brazos.

"Mamá, Mai dijo que había un festival en la ciudad, ¿podemos ir?" Madana preguntó.

"Mmm, tal vez, no hemos ido a uno mucho tiempo" pensaba Eri. Madana asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a hablar de ello", dijo Madara. "Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a practicar con Taro? Él esta entrenando en el campo ahora. Quiero un mejor desempeño mañana", dijo.

Madana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, no voy a defraudarlo", dijo saliendo de la cocina. Eri sonrió suavemente y mantuvo a su trabajo.

"¿Qué?" Madara le preguntó.

"Me gusta cuando te ablandas con ella... a veces eres un poco…demasiado duro...", dijo.

"No puedo evitarlo a veces... que se parezca al traidor de su padre... Es irritante...", suspiró.

"Madara ... tu me prometiste que me la tratarías como nosotros a nuestros otros hijos, si seguimos ella... así que por favor sólo intentar ser un poco menos duro , ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeña? la adorabas tanto como a Mai", señaló.

-Muy bien... pero todavía va a ser duro el entrenamiento, que ahora va a ser como los de los chicos ", explicó Madara.

"¿Y Mai no?" Eri preguntó.

"Eri, apenas ha despertado su sharingan a diferencia de los gemelos y Madana, los dos sabemos que va a ser una sanadora como tú, Madana es una luchadora y va a entrenar como uno", sentencio.

"Muy bien..." Eri suspiró. Madara sonrió suavemente y la besó en la mejilla. Taro a continuación, entró en la cocina con algo inquietante en su mente.

Más tarde esa noche Eri suspiró suavemente escuchando como el corazón de su amor lentamente volvía a la normalidad. Madara le frotó la espalda suavemente y coloco una manta sobre sus cuerpos. "Eso que dijo Taro ¿todavía te preocupa?" le preguntó.

-Sí... pensé que iban a renunciar a buscarla por ahora... pero si Sasuke tiene una idea de ella, ¿él ira a buscarla?" Eri preguntó distraídamente trazado su abdomen con el dedo. Madara se encogió de hombros.

"Tendremos que mantenerla cerca de la casa hasta que esté segura", dijo. Eri lentamente asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a su pecho. Aunque ella no era la madre de Madana de nacimiento y ella tuvo otros hijos, no podía ayudar, pero quería mantener a la niña como su hija. El único miedo que tenía era que Madana conociera la verdad.


	2. El festival

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo :) ¡saludos!

* * *

**Secuestrados**

El festival

Esa noche Madana suspiró pesadamente estando sentada en su cama. La pesadilla que había invadido una vez en sus sueños cuando ella era más joven había regresado por primera vez en años. Era algo simple pero aún así fue suficiente como para poder mantenerla despierta en medio de la noche...

Una figura oscura salía de las sombras y se acercaba tomándola y llevándola para así alejarla de todas las personas que amaba y todo con lo que estaba familiarizado con ella. Ella luchaba contra la sombra; pateaba, gritaba y lloraba reclamando que la devolvieran a su casa, donde sus padres y hermanos la protegerían de este sujeto desconocido. Mientras trataba de liberarse empezó a caer en un abismo oscuro sin fondo… y despertó, sintiendo en su cuerpo escalofríos y temblores como si hubiera estado bajo el agua helada. Fue... miedo... fue el miedo lo que hizo que Madana no pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño esa y otras noches; Madana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reunir valor y no ir a ir a la habitación de sus padres, pero el temor de que la figura en sus sueños podría cobrar vida y el hecho de que alguien intente llevársela no desaparecía.

Cuando era niña en esas noches que tenía esas pesadillas iba corriendo a un lugar en donde se sintiera protegida, esas noches ingresaba en la habitación de sus padres y sacudía suavemente a su madre para despertarla y explicarle que había tenido un mal sueño. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que ella amaba de su madre, Eri no hacia ninguna pregunta al respecto, lo que Madana agradecía y solo se limitaba a empujar a Madara para despertarlo y explicarle que la niña había tenido un mal sueño y se quedaría en la cama con ellos durante la noche. Él suspiraba y murmuraba, tomaba unos pantaloncillos que estaban al lado de su cama para ocultar su indecencia de la joven, y Eri a su vez cogía una camisa holgada y se la ponía, Madana se acostaba en la cama entre ella y su marido. La niña finalmente se sentía segura después de abrazar a la mujer, dejando que acaricie su cabello mientras la escuchaba susurrarle que ella estaba a salvo y que los sueños no podrían hacerle daño. De vez en cuando en las noches de pesadillas iba con su padre y lo abrazaba y a su vez su madre se les unía en su abrazo. Madana rápidamente volvía a caer en la inconciencia y se sentía de nuevo segura y amada.

Pero eso fue cuando era joven y fue una edad adecuada para tener miedo de las pesadillas en la noche. Madana tenía doce años ahora, ya era demasiado grande como para estar invadiendo la habitación de sus padres, solo por el miedo de su propia imaginación. Suspiró pesadamente y se propuso de nuevo a tratar de dormir con la esperanza de que el mal sueño no volviera. Pero después de un tiempo se dio por vencida, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al jardín para tomar el aire de la noche. Madana se arrodillo en el césped húmedo y frío. Miró al cielo estrellado quedándose perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le acercaba.

"uh… ¿tienes problemas para dormir?" escuchó. Madana levantó la vista y vio a Eri vestida con una bata de dormir.

"Sí... pero... pensé que no debería molestarlos..." confesó ella.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?"

"No me importa", respondió Madana. Eri sonrió suavemente y se sentó a su lado. Madana la observaba, "¿tampoco puedes dormir? ¿Es el ronquido de papá o algo así?" curioseó inocentemente.

"¡Oh, no! Ese problema ya lo solucioné hace años con un poco de ninjutsu médico" señaló Eri. "Los adultos a veces simplemente no somos capaces de poder dormir..."

"Oh..."

"¿Hay algo en tu mente?" inquirió Eri.

-No... Sólo problemas para dormir..." Madana suspiró.

"Siempre has tenido ese problema" observó Eri pacíficamente.

"¿Eso significa que algo anda mal conmigo?" la más joven le preguntó.

"No, puede significar muchas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que algo está mal contigo..."

"¿todos tienen problemas para dormir?"

"Todos han tenido sus momentos, ¿no te acuerdas de la noche en que Mai entro corriendo y gritando algo acerca de monstruos y saltó sobre su padre?" recordó Eri divertida.

Madana pensó por un minuto. "... Oh sí, pero ella aterrizó mal y papá tuvo un muy duro despertar porque ella le dio un rodillazo en esa área..." relató recordando lo sucedido.

Eri se rió "Sí, y cuando Mai paro de gritar sobre los monstruos nos reímos todos, pero tu padre no estaba muy divertido." Madana rió también, se sentía tan tranquila alrededor de la mujer de cabello tan blanco como si estuviera cubierto de nieve. Después de que las risas se habían apagado las dos miraron al cielo otra vez.

"¿uh…mamá...?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué me pasaba cuando yo era pequeña...?"

"¿y Eso de donde viene?" Eri la miraba interesada. Madana solo se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero hablar, pero…no puede realmente pensar en otra cosa..."

"Ya veo... bueno... pues eras una pequeña hiperactiva, sonriente y perseguías a tus hermanos junto con Mai alrededor de toda la casa. Eras muy exigente con la comida, aunque..." corto Eri pensativa.

"¿Tenía problemas para dormir en aquel entonces?"

"En realidad, era muy normal para tu edad el que te despertaras un par de veces por la noche, entre tú y tu hermana, tu padre y yo teníamos que tomar turnos" reveló Eri.

"No recuerdo que papá me ayudara a dormir..." se quejo Madana.

"solamente tenias dos años en aquel tiempo" explico Eri "Él tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas, yo les tarareaba una canción de cuna, pero él las cargaba a ti o a Mai y las traía aquí, se sentaban a escuchar los sonidos de la noche... A mi también me gustan los grillos y el mar en la distancia... aunque le dije que era la forma perezosa de hacerlo, pero igual lograba dormirlas, así que no podía quejarme... lo hizo con tus hermanos también " relato en voz baja con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo" Mientras ellas hablaban, Madana sentía como sus párpados lentamente se volvían más pesados, Eri finalmente la condujo de vuelta a la cama cuando noto como Madana comenzaba a tratar de ocultar sus bostezos. La pequeña Uchiha no quería regresar a la cama aun, ya que ella no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su madre muy a menudo durante el día, siempre estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando de sus otros hermanos, así como mantener la casa en orden. Pero Eri insistió diciendo que si quería asistir al festival tenía que tratar de descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Madana y Mai decidieron pasar su tiempo entre el entrenamiento matutino y limpiando el viejo estanque en el jardín. Su madre les había dicho que no podían conservar ningún tipo pez que ganaran en el festival a menos que limpien bien el estanque para que los nuevos habitantes puedan vivir en ella con alegría.

El estanque una vez estuvo repleto con todo tipo de kois y peces de colores, también poseía una pequeña fuente que corría como una cascada dándole un aspecto tranquilo y relajante. Pero por desgracia un día en que Izuna era aún muy pequeño, Eri había ido a la ciudad con Mai y Taro para comprar alimentos, mientras que Madara se quedó en casa con Jiro, Madana e Izuna. Madara había puesto a su hijo más pequeño a dormir una siesta y observaba como Madana y Jiro jugaban tranquilamente en la sala, y después de un rato fue a su estudio para pasar el tiempo hasta que el Eri regresara. Nadie sabía que Izuna había despertado y decidió salir a hurtadillas de su habitación. Se fue al jardín para intentar coger uno de los peces del estanque como había visto que sus hermanos mayores lo hacían, pero el pobre muchacho había resbalado y cayó en el estanque profundo. Sin saber lo que había sucedido o qué hacer, Izuna entro en un estado de shock. A causa de su propio pánico casi se ahoga. Pero por suerte Jiro y Madana salieron de la casa después de escuchar un chapoteo demasiado fuerte como para ser un pez, y vieron a su hermano pequeño en la superficie del agua con los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendido al tratar de salvar su propia vida. Jiro trató de sacarlo y Madana le gritó para que tratara de nadar al borde, Madara escuchó el escándalo y salio de inmediato lo mas rápido posible hacia el estanque. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente sacó a Izuna del estanque y fue capaz de revivirlo. Eri se había asustado tanto cuando se enteró de lo sucedido a su hijo menor mando a que el estanque fuera vaciado hasta que Izuna tenga edad suficiente para saber nadar. Al ver lo mal que se sintió al casi perder a uno de sus hijos Madara había accedido a los deseos de su esposa y le prometió a los niños que una vez que crezca Izuna se volvería a llenar el estanque. Aunque cada vez que miraba el soporte de la laguna vacía no podía evitar el recordar ese incidente.

Eri estaba sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Madana a vestirla con su kimono de color rosa pálido. "Oh Madana te ves tan hermosa" exclamo mientras le envolvió la cintura de su hija en una faja roja, una vez terminado le ato una cadena de color púrpura. Madana se ruborizó. Eri paso algunos dedos a través de su flequillo oscuro, "Hmm... tu cabello es demasiado corto como para que te haga algún peinado... te conviene llevarlo suelto" explicó mientras volteaba a Madana para que pudiera mirarse en el espejo.

"Wow..." Madana estaba sorprendida de sí misma. Mai se asomo por la puerta con su kimono ya puesto y sonreía con emoción.

"Mamá ¿quién crees que se ve linda?" Mai bromeó mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, su kimono hacia notar de que ella estaba comenzado a desarrollarse. Madana frunció el ceño un poco y miró su propio pecho. Ella seguía siendo plana, en otra ocasión le había preguntado a Eri por qué ella y su hermana se estaban desarrollando de manera diferente. Eri explicó que el cuerpo de cada chica tenía un horario diferente y que Madana podría ser un florecimiento tardío. Si Madana sabría quien es su verdadera madre, sabría que fue probablemente condenada a tener un pecho pequeño a diferencia de Mai, que obviamente, ya estaba tomando la figura de su propia madre que su pecho era un poco más grande que el promedio.

"Creo que ambas lucen adorables", sonrió Eri. "Ahora, por favor no hagan nada para rasgar o estropear sus kimonos." Decía casi suplicando.

"Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente mayor como para ser cuidadosas, mamá" se escuso la única pelinegra de la habitación. Madara asomo la cabeza por la puerta en que entro Mai y miró a las chicas.

"hermosas" comentó. Luego miró a Eri "¿Quieres que te ayude en el tuyo querida?" ofreció tratando de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Oh, no! Yo tengo a las chicas, ellas me ayudaran…si comienzas a 'ayudarme' nos vamos a perder la fiesta" dijo Eri echándolo fuera de la habitación.

Después de que todo el mundo estaba vestido se fueron a la ciudad. Madana miró a su alrededor; ella y Mai se mantenían juntas mientras cuchicheaban preguntándose que harían primero. Una vez que llegaron a un lugar menos concurrido Madara paro.

"Bien creo que todos ustedes ya tienen la edad suficiente como para disfrutar de la fiesta por su cuenta, espero que se comporten y no se metan en problemas ¿entendido?" pidió. Por supuesto, los niños estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Jiro mantén a Izuna cerca para que no se pierda, Izuna escucha a tu hermano. Taro mantén un ojo en tus hermanas, las niñas tengan cuidado y no vayan a ninguna parte con un extraño. Todos deben estar aquí un poco después de los fuegos artificiales ¿de acuerdo?" comento Eri. Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Bien" dijo Madara, antes de irse se quedo mirando a su primogénito Taro, y este miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse con sus hermanas.

"Bueno, supongo que nos quedamos solos" sonrió Eri. Madara sonrió y la besó poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"vamos a buscar un lugar mascota" sugirió utilizando el apodo que le había usado desde que eran novios. Eri se rió y asintió.

Después de conseguir una habitación privada Madara coloco un jutsu sencillo para mantener que los oídos indiscretos no escuchen su conversación. Eri sonrió suavemente mientras servia dos copas. "No hemos salido de esta manera desde hace tanto tiempo" dijo tomando su taza y entregándole la otra a su esposo.

"No... aunque tenemos nuestras razones", respondió tomando un sorbo de la suya.

"Es cierto, pero ¿crees que era prudente simplemente enviarlos por su cuenta? ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke ve a Madana de nuevo? Tuvimos la suerte de que Taro se dio cuenta y sacó a Madana lejos de él, pero esta vez Sasuke podría dar caza..." Eri suspiró.

"No subestime a nuestro hijo, Eri. He estado enseñándole a ser capaz de sentir a otros ninjas, así como otras habilidades. Él tiene un talento para ello, por lo que si detecta a un Ninja acercársele a Madana va a proteger a las niñas por cualquier medio, incluso si simplemente la estaba observando" explicó.

"Espero que estés seguro", hablo un poco preocupada mientras buscaba dejaba su taza. Madara se acercó y le tomó la mano para reconfortarle.

"Confía en mí ¿he estado equivocado antes?" le preguntó.

"¿Debo contarlos con los dedos de mis manos o simplemente dar ejemplos?" aclaró Eri con una mueca en su rostro. Madara suspiró.

"No es divertido" se quejo.

"Simplemente estoy diciendo" se excuso Eri.

"Sólo confía en mí... Eri..."

Eri miró a los ojos de ónix que ella amaba. Después de un minuto pareció relajarse un poco "confío en ti".

"Si actuamos como si nada estuviera mal Madana no sospechara nada, entonces Sasuke irá a otra parte", explicó Madara.

"Está bien" suspiró Eri resignada, pensando en su argumento.

Madara sonrió un poco, "Vamos a disfrutar de la noche, y nos reunimos de nuevo con los chicos más tarde."

Eri sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Madana y Mai estaban emocionadas, pasaban de un puesto a otro gastando el dinero que sus padres les habían dado. Taro, por supuesto, no se quedó atrás.

"¡No puedo esperar a llevar a casa estos muchachos!" exclamo Mai emocionada mientras señalaba la bolsa con peces que había ganado y que cargaba con cuidado.

"¡No puedo creer lo bueno que es algodón de azúcar! ha sido mucho tiempo desde que hemos venido a una de estas cosas", sonrió Madana. Mai asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Lo que quiero saber es cómo ustedes dos me estafaron a llevar sus cosas!" Taro frunció el ceño. Las dos chicas se rieron.

"Bien ¡duh! tenemos kimonos encantadores que mamá nos pidió que los cuidáramos" se rió Mai.

"Si, y ¿no vas a llevar las cosas de tus queridas hermanas favoritas?" Madana preguntó tiernamente. Taro suspiró.

"¡maldición! Soy demasiado buen tipo" murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Luego se detuvo cuando sintió algo. "Está bien…ustedes dos, si llevo sus cosas van ir a donde yo quiero ir ahora y quiero un poco de calamares fritos" señaló. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Taro. Sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, Taro echo un vistazo hacia atrás distinguiendo al hombre que vio antes. Con la esperanza de que no los viera Taro se llevo a las chicas más lejos del verdadero padre de Madana.

Más tarde todos se reunieron y se marcharon de regreso a casa. Cansados de la fiesta, toda la familia se dirigió a su respectiva habitación para prepararse para dormir.

El entrenamiento mañanero del día siguiente comenzó como de costumbre, pero esta vez cuando Madana se preparó para luchar contra su padre, él hizo un gesto para que ella se acercara. Un poco confundida se le acerco. "¿Qué sucede Padre?" preguntó ella confundida.

"He estado hablando con sus hermanos acerca de tu entrenamiento, al parecer, has estado guardando tu capacidad cuando entrenas comigo. ¿Tengo curiosidad de por qué?" indago.

"Ah... bueno no quiero decir que...".

-Entonces, ¿por qué están diciendo que te desempeñas mejor en tus sesiones con ellos? ¿O están mintiéndome a mí para que te veas mejor?" Madara le preguntó. Madana negó con la cabeza.

"Yo e-es sólo que... me pongo nerviosa..." admitió.

"En una pelea real no debes dudar Madana, ya que es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, otros de tu edad han experimentado una verdadera lucha, incluyéndome a mí y a tu madre" señaló Madara.

"pero estamos aquí, en medio de la nada ¿cómo puedo experimentar una verdadera lucha?" cuestiono. Madara recapacitó por un minuto.

"¿Qué tal un pequeño viaje?" le propuso.

"¿Un viaje?" repitió incrédula. Madara asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy a discutir los detalles con su madre para que no se preocupe, pero esto es para el entrenamiento ¿entiendes?"

"Por supuesto" acepto Madana. Madara sonrió un poco y se desordeno su cabello antes de caminar al interior de la casa. La Uchiha no sabía si estar contenta o preocupada por esta oportunidad, así que se quedó allí pensando en lo que le espera en el viaje de entrenamiento. Pero, lo único que ella no sabía era que este viaje cambiaría su vida para siempre...


	3. El viaje

**Secuestrados**  
El viaje

Eri sonrió suavemente mientras prestaba atención a su marido por la ventana de la cocina, quien estaba revolviéndole el cabello de su hija adoptiva. Él era una persona completamente diferente de lo que era cuando ella había llegado a esta casa junto con Madara. En ese entonces, su mente estaba más allá de lo que podía imaginar haciéndola volverla una paranoica...pensaba que tal vez era solo su amante embarazada y que de alguna manera, él la abandonaría después traicionándola. Cuando no estaba deambulando por la casa o entrenándose, él era frío y distante con la futura madre de su primer hijo. Generalmente Madara siempre se encerraba en el estudio. Eso le incomodaba porque lo único que ella quería era ver al hombre que amaba adaptarse a su nueva vida y ser capaz de aflojarse. La mujer con el cabello como la nieve tuvo que pasar su primer embarazo confortándose ella misma y guardándose sus sentimientos, trataba de mantener su mente tranquila y pensaba en cualquier otra cosa, trataba de mantener sus propias emociones y también trataba de mantener las hormonas bajo control. No fue un año muy feliz para la mujer primeriza, hasta que llego el momento en que sus hijos nacieron. Madara después de ver por primera vez a sus hijos recién nacidos él sintió una gran curiosidad por los indefensos pequeños, Eri aprovecho la situación y había utilizado esto a su favor, mientras también trataba de reconstruir su relación con el hombre que amaba. Ahora, quince años más tarde, allí estaban felizmente casados con cuatro de sus propios hijos y Madana, que siempre quería creer que la pequeña niña Uchiha era de ellos también. Un deseo ingenuo, pero Eri sentía que también era lo mejor para no complicarle la vida a la chica de cabello azabache, aunque tal vez estaba siendo algo egoísta.

Eri había notado a Madana caminar hacia su habitación alejándose de su padre y entonces Madara entró en la cocina. Se aclaró la garganta para anunciar su presencia.

"¿Sí, querido?" Eri preguntó.

"Madana y yo vamos a ir en un viaje por un par de días", informo. Eri lo miró.

"¿Y eso por que?" indagó ella.

"Por su entrenamiento, ya que no parece entender el concepto de que en el mundo real se puede matar o morir", explicó simplemente.

"Pero pensé que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para mantenerla en la casa hasta que estábamos seguros de que Sasuke se habría marchado", repuso Eri.

"En realidad, podría ser mejor si sale de la casa un poco, aunque si Sasuke tratara de encontrarla y él trata de convencerla de que él es su verdadero padre, dudo que Madana le crea. Ella probablemente pensaría que es una especie de loco, además, si nos atrapa durante nuestros viajes simplemente puedo transportarnos de vuelta aquí ya que Sasuke no tiene conocimiento de donde vivimos, no somos como la gente de las ciudades a las que puedes preguntarle a alguien y decirle dónde está la ubicación de nuestra casa, y si Sasuke trata de utilizar algún tipo de Genjutsu sobre los aldeanos para saber donde vivimos igual no sabrá ya que ellos mismos ni lo saben. Y todo esto sólo es necesario si él reconoce a su hija que no ha visto desde hace tiempo y aun no esta seguro con que es ella, y considero que es muy poco probable", expreso Madara impasible.

"Puedes considerarlo como quieras, miel. Pero, el amor de un padre es muy fuerte ¿no?" dijo ella cuando se acerco y lo besó en los labios suavemente. "¿Acaso no harías algo si fueran uno de los nuestros?"

"Por supuesto," él estuvo de acuerdo. Eri le sonrió amorosamente.

"Quiero comprobar algunas cosas referentes a Madana, pero no veo ningún problema real, al menos ustedes dos pueden tener algo de tiempo juntos como un padre y una hija mientras están fuera en este viaje de entrenamiento, aunque Mai puede ponerse celosa" comento Eri con una risita. Madara se rió entre dientes besando a su esposa.

"Voy a hacer las paces con ella" prometió.

"Buen chico" se rió Eri.

Madana estaba sentada en su cama mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba, hasta que escucho los pasos de su madre acercarse…ya sabría si la dejaría ir. Ella suspiró pesadamente tumbándose en la cama, pero una vez que oyó que los pasos se detuvieron detrás de la puerta se sentó de un solo salto, realmente tenia ganas de ir. "¿Y? ¿Papá ya te pregunto?" preguntó ella con entusiasmo cuando su madre entro en la habitación.

"Sí lo hizo…uh, y creo que va a ser algo bueno para tu entrenamiento" confesó Eri con una sonrisa.

"Estupendo" susurro Madana mientras sonreía.

"Sí, es mejor que estés lista, pero primero ven conmigo", pidió la mujer del cabello como la nieve. Madana se paró de inmediato y se aproximó a su madre, siguió por los pasillos a Eri pasando por más pasillos hasta que entraron en una habitación que Madana había asumido una vez que se encontraba vacía. Pero se equivocaba.

Había grandes estantes en las cuatro paredes; dentro de ellos estaban repletos de hierbas, frascos y tarros, cada una con una etiqueta claramente escrita en ellos. Había un escritorio con gavetas y algunas herramientas médicas dispersas sobre el escritorio y también había una mesa de labores en el centro de la habitación, ella solo se limito a observar a su alrededor preguntándose porque nunca había entrado allí. Eri sonrió mirando como Madana recorría con la vista la habitación con gran curiosidad.

"Este era el estudio que su padre tenia, por lo tanto, puedes observar que ya no es tan usado", informó.

"¿todo esto es de cuando usted era un médico Ninja, mamá?" Madana pregunto mientras recordaba cuando Eri le relataba las historias de sus experiencias y cuando ella había tratado de enseñarles Ninjutsu médico básico a Madana. Desafortunadamente, la niña Uchiha estaba demasiado ocupada y concentrada en los entrenamientos con los chicos como para querer aprender estos métodos. Pronto Eri se había dado por vencida cuando no logro que la niña le hiciera caso.

"Sí, amplio mi colección de hierbas de vez en cuando y trato de llegar a nuevos métodos de curación cuando tengo el tiempo" contestó Eri.

"Wow... así que eh... ¿por qué me muestras esto…quiero decir que es magnifico y todo eso ... pero ¿por qué?" Madana preguntó dudosa.

"Bueno, yo quería darte un medicamento en caso de que puedas tomar una infección durante su viaje. Tu padre sabe poco de Ninjutsu médico y él prefiere pelear y luego sanar por su cuenta", suspiró la albina en voz baja.

"¿Te decepcioné...?" Madara le preguntó ¿porque tenia la sensación de que siempre decepcionaba a todos?

"¡Oh, no! es sólo que me preocupa un poco que los dos estén haya fuera sin ningún cuidado, pero esto es realmente para la paz de mi mente", explico Eri. Madana asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Así que este medicamento... me protegerá contra cualquier tipo de infección?" Madana analizó.

"Prácticamente, sólo voy a romper la infección hasta que se vuelva inofensiva, y este medicamento va a durar por un tiempo en tu cuerpo, pero no creo que esto le da una excusa para ser imprudente", agrego rápidamente mientras ordenaba un poco su escritorio tomando unas cosas de el y luego abrió un cajón para sacar una aguja limpia y nueva.

"Te prometo que no seré imprudente, mamá", prometió Madana y se sentó en la mesa.

"eso espero, o sino me veras hasta en tus sueños", dijo simplemente la mujer con una sonrisa mientras preparaba la aguja.

"Te lo prometo, mamá" volvió a decir riéndose. La Uchiha bajo la miraba y observo la jeringa con su contenido y pensó que era un poco extraño que la solución era tan carmesí como la sangre, y que esa aguja realmente parecía un poco mas larga de lo habitual desde el ángulo en que la vio, pero la mujer que ella creía era su madre estaba bien entrenada y una vez estuvo en la cima de su campo, por lo que decidió no decir nada al respecto y confiar en la mujer. Madana volteo apresuradamente y miro hacia otro lado en cuanto Eri tomo su brazo y la examinaba con la jeringa aun en sus manos.

"Relájate y será más rápido, querida. Solo es un segundo" prometió. Madana cerro los ojos y respiro, no era apegada a las agujas; sintió el objeto afilado entrar en su piel y luego sintió como el liquido entraba lentamente; como se había prometido, la aguja se retiró pronto. Madana suspiró de alivio y luego sintió un mareo y un poco de dolor en la cabeza. "Sólo siéntate y quédate quieta por un minuto y deja que tu cuerpo acepte la solución", recomendó Eri con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Madana asintió con la cabeza lentamente y respiro profundo aun estando sentada en la mesa. Después de unos minutos se sintió mucho mejor y poco a poco se fue levantando. "ve a tu habitación querida, tienes que descansar", sonrió Eri.

Madana asintió con la cabeza una vez más y ya una vez de pie fue a hacer lo que le dijeron. Eri la vio alejarse y suspiró aliviada que no había sospechado nada, tiró la aguja y se sentó en su escritorio pensando en lo que acaba de hacer y creía que era lo mejor. El clan al que pertenece Eri, el clan Sincera tenía una capacidad de línea de sangre para sanar y reparar el tejido dañado en el cuerpo en cuestión de minutos, una habilidad que fue capaz de transmitir a sus hijos por lo que ellos también pueden sanar su cuerpo de tal manera. Pero como ella no fue la que dio a luz a Madana, la niña no tenía esa capacidad, Eri la había alimentado con su propio pecho cuando la niña era un bebé aun, pero aun así ella no tenia esa capacidad. Eri pensó en diferentes formas de ayudarla, hasta que llego a la conclusión de introducir un poco de su propia sangre en cuerpo de la niña para hacerle creer que tenía esa capacidad que su clan poseía también. Con la esperanza de que mezclando su sangre en la de Madana habría hecho que su capacidad de curación se acelerara, por lo que su cuerpo se curaría de forma similar a la suya. Lo hizo todo con la esperanza de darle a Madana una oportunidad cuando se enfrente a una batalla real y a su vez hacer cumplir el pretexto de que Madana era su hija.

Más tarde, al día siguiente, Madana y Madara se estaban despidiendo de todos antes de su viaje, Madara informo que el viaje podría durar desde un par de días a una semana, depende de qué tan bien lo tome Madana. La niña Uchiha no quería admitir que estaba nerviosa por estar lejos del resto de su familia durante tanto tiempo pero aun estaba ansiosa, el hecho de querer probarse a sí misma fue lo que hizo que mantuviera la cabeza en alto diciéndole su adiós al resto de su familia.

"¡Tengan cuidado ustedes dos! ¡Quiero a los dos de vuelta en una sola pieza!", exclamo Eri sonriendo, Madara correspondió su sonrisa tomándola con un brazo para envolver a su esposa en su abrazo.

"¿Tal vez un beso de buena suerte, entonces?" sugirió. Eri se rió.

"Usted ya no necesita mas suerte", bromeó.

"Oh, es que ¿qué es? Pensé en más de una rutina cada noche," él sonrió afirmando su beso de ella. Eri se rió mientras se alejaba.

"Está bien, lo que usted necesita ahora mismo es control", expuso antes de pasar a Madana y dedicarle un beso en la frente "quiero que tengas cuidado, cariño" pidió si aun desaparecer su sonrisa.

"Así lo haré," indicó Madana. Eri sonrió suavemente.

"Luego ir a patear traseros", las dos sonrieron y luego la Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, lo haré", prometió con una sonrisa. Con que Madara empezó su marcha alejándose y Madana lo siguió rápidamente.  
Los primeros días transcurrieron sin complicación alguna, ya que viajaron a lo largo de los caminos de tierra en frente de ellos, Madana ocasionalmente hacía unas que otras preguntas y Madara les contestaba pero aparte de eso la niña realmente no sabía cómo hablar con su supuesto padre, ya que ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Con sus hermanos en torno a ella por lo menos sabia buscar un tema de conversación...  
Tres días habían pasado hasta llegar a una cascada en medio del bosque. Madana miró a su padre. "¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?"

"Madana por ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, me voy a echar un vistazo alrededor para ver si hay algo parece prometedor", manifestó indiferente. La niña asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que el plan de Madara era para que ella luchara contra algunos de los ninjas renegados para que conociera la sensación de una verdadera batalla. En cuanto él se marchó, Madana observo el río y se quitó los calzados ninjas para luego sumergir sus pies en el agua fría del río. Suspiró aliviada y se recostó sobre el césped con aun los pies dentro del agua, se sentía muy relajada con los sonidos de la naturaleza.  
El inmortal miró a su alrededor sintiendo una presencia demasiado familiar. Él sonrió un poco al reconocer a quien le pertenecía "Bueno, parece que le subestime."

Pocos minutos habían pasado y Madana estaba empezando a preguntarse acerca de la ubicación de su padre. No debería tomar tanto tiempo. Ella se levantó y se puso sus zapatos de nuevo y luego dirigió su mirada en la dirección en que se había ido y se debatía en su fuero interno sobre si debería seguirlo. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar por donde su padre se fue oyó un choque, que la dejo sorprendida y vio como rápidamente se materializaba un hombre en una de las grandes rocas de la pared de piedra junto a la cascada. Madara estaba sonriendo y parecía estar divirtiéndose. Curiosamente miró hacia atrás y vio a otro hombre con el pelo oscuro cuya sombra fue similar a la de su padre. Tenía una cara de rabia e indignación cuando salió de la selva con la intención innegable de darle muerte a Madara. Pareció no haber percibido a Madana por lo que paso si observarla preparado para lanzar otro ataque al inmortal.

"¡Eres un cabrón que debería haber muerto!" gritó con evidente rabia mientras que instantáneamente un ataque relámpago rodeo su brazo y corrió dispuesto a golpear al inmortal con toda su fuerza. Madara simplemente sonrió y esquivó el ataque como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"No me subestimes mi muchacho, estás usando viejos trucos que nunca funcionaron en mí antes, así que ¿por qué funcionarían ahora?" ridiculizó. El hombre gruñó y trató de atacar de nuevo. Madana veía a los hombres y luego frunció el ceño saltando a la acción.

"¡Padre pensé que yo iba a luchar!" gritó. Ambos hombres enviaron su viste a la chica.

Madara se escondió una sonrisa malvada: "Sí querida, supongo yo prometí que lucharías."

El hombre volvió su mirada rápidamente a Madara, "Harás que luche contra mí un niño, ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo eres!"

"Por desgracia no soy ningún monstruo, Sasuke. Le hice la promesa a mi hija que le permitiría luchar en nuestro pequeño viaje de entrenamiento" reveló Madara indiferente.

"No me importa ¡tu eres mi oponente!" gruño Sasuke que todavía no había logrado un buen vistazo a la chica, sino que entró de otro ataque.

Madana se sentía ignorada, indignada se acercó a donde los hombres estaban peleando y se quedó en el camino para atacar a Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos con su sharingan activado. "Bueno, si usted quiere pelear con mi padre tendrá que pasar por mí primero" hablo con acritud, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y miró a su hija perdida. Observo atentamente los ojos de Madana, su cabello del mismo color del suyo y sus ojos…tenía los ojos de su verdadera madre, los ojos de Sakura.

"¿S-Suzu...?" susurró el nombre que él le había dado el día en que nació.

"Usted se equivoca, mi nombre es Madana", corrigió tajante.

"Querida, ten cuidado; recuerda que prometió a su madre que llegarías de vuelta en una sola pieza", comento Madara en lo que le daba espacio a la joven.

"Por supuesto", afirmo Madana. Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, no había movido un solo músculo. ¿Su propia hija pensaba de que en todas las personas en el mundo, ese bastardo de Madara era su padre? Era obvio que la niña no sabía la verdad.

"Suzu mírame, ¿no me reconoces?" le inquirió Sasuke.

"Mi nombre no es Suzu ¡es Madana!", repitió de forma brusca la Uchiha, ignorando que el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella corrió y le atacó con el puño, pero Sasuke no se movió, tomó el puñetazo en la cara y se tambaleó hacia atrás lanzándole una mirada a Madara.

"Debería haberlo imaginado... Tan pronto en como desapareció yo debería haber sabido que eras tú, aunque todos creíamos que estabas muerto", se burló dejando a Madana dispuesto a asentar su agresión contra Madara, pero de nuevo la niña se puso en el camino.

"Yo soy tu oponente", señaló.

"Suzu lo que este hombre te haya estado diciendo es mentira, tu nombre real es Suzu, ¡yo soy tu padre! no él. No me importa la perra que llegó a decir que era tu madre, pero ¡tienes que reaccionar Suzu!" Sasuke gruñó.

"Madana querida, no confíes en este hombre, él me traicionó y ahora es un niño amargado por eso," explicó Madara simplemente. Madana miraba a Madara y a Sasuke. Que por supuesto, su apariencia era tan joven como era cuando Madara le había raptado, pero ella creía que el hombre que la había secuestrado era su verdadero padre. Sasuke no tenía ninguna prueba de ser su verdadero padre, Madara había sido lo suficientemente listo como para tomar las fotos que Sasuke y Sakura habían tomado de su pequeña hija para que así no pudieran utilizarlas para encontrarla.

"No me mientas solo para ponerme en contra de mi propio padre", repuso Madana cuando corría para atacar a Sasuke. Sasuke lo esquivó y se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de llegar hasta ella a través de las palabras. Mientras trataba de decirle la verdad, Madara decía que era mentira, Sasuke no tenía más remedio que huir de Madara y luego tratar de convencerla de que él era su verdadero padre, y la única manera de hacerlo era luchar y luego tratar de llevársela lejos del inmortal. Odiaba que el único amor que puede dar a su hija fuera un amor duro. Mordiéndose los labios, comenzó a luchar.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, él no era capaz de usar toda su fuerza contra su propia hija. Madara imponía con fuerza el entrenamiento de Madana, haciéndola difícil de derrotar, incluso cuando él consiguió un éxito, ella rápidamente se recuperó y devolvió el golpe. Pronto ambos, padre e hija estaban agotados, Madara podía ver que pronto alguien tendría que ceder y parecía que Sasuke iba a ser el que lo haga. Madara sabía que Sasuke había ido deliberadamente guardando su más fuerte Jutsu, ya que no quería lastimar a la niña, su propia su hija. Pero pronto consideró que era oportuno sacar a Madana fuera de la batalla antes de que las palabras de Sasuke comenzaran a llegar a ella. Tan pronto como ella y Sasuke tenían suficiente espacio entre sí para tomar un pequeño descanso se materializó tras Madana que jadeaba por el cansancio.

"Usted hizo un gran trabajo querida, pero ahora creo que has llegado a tu límite", dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro causando furor correr por las venas de Sasuke.

"P-Pero papá..." Madana jadeó. Madara le dio una larga mirada dándole a entender que la batalla había acabado. Familiarizada con esa expresión se mordió el labio y asintió. "Muy bien..." y Madara utilizo su Jutsu para transportarlos lejos de Sasuke.

Reaparecieron en el bosque cerca de su casa, Madara soltó a la Uchiha que poco a poco cayó al suelo agotada. Se apoyó contra un árbol y miró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. "¿Por qué ese hombre seguía repitiendo lo mismo?" Madana preguntó aun agitada. El hombre suspiró y desordeno un poco el cabello de la niña.

"No es nada para preocuparse. Ahora, bien mereces un descanso" Él dijo acariciándole la cabeza. Madana asintió lentamente, pero luego sus párpados de pronto se sentían muy pesados. Ella se dejó caer contra el árbol en cuanto Madara la puso bajo un Genjutsu para hacer olvidar cualquier cosa que Sasuke habría dicho, así que no se molestaría en ella más tarde, también alteró el resultado de la batalla para hacerle creer que ella había ganado. Cuando terminó, miró a la joven niña dormida y se dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Tener su venganza contra Sasuke era más dulce de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Después de que ella había despertado estaba llena de orgullo y seguía a Madara de regreso a casa creyendo que finalmente había comprobado que el hombre junto a ella era su padre. Al entrar en la casa Madara le dirigió la vista a Madana, "Ande, puedes irte", dijo con una sonrisa. Madana asintió con la cabeza y emocionada se hecho a correr para anunciarle a Eri de su éxito en el campo de batalla.

Eri estaba muy impresionada y feliz con el éxito de Madana quien le contaba los detalles de la batalla, mientras que Mai también estaba escuchando, pero tuvo problemas para ocultar su expresión de celos. Y llego el momento en que Madana comenzó a describir a su oponente y Eri lanzo una sutil mirada insegura y nerviosa en la dirección de su esposo. Madara simplemente la ignoro a sabiendas de que iba a ser regañado luego. Madana estaba demasiado ocupada contando lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta del cambio repentino del ambiente, en donde Eri estaba en completo silencio.

"Bueno, suena como que lo hizo bastante bien", sonrió cuando Madana paró de hablar.

"¡Sí!" asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que esto se merece un buen día para relajarse, ¿cómo te suena eso? Sólo mañana tú y yo", sonrió Eri.

"Me gusta... Pero ¿seria demasiado llevar a Mai?" Madana pidió cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para notar las miradas de envidia que recibía de su hermana y se sintió culpable por haber sido la causante de ello.

"Si ella quiere", respondió Eri mirando a Mai.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero!" Mai accidentalmente gritó. Entonces ella se sonrojó al notar el tono de su voz y se volvió a mirar a los platos que ella estaba lavando. Madara suspiró y se acercó a Mai, le susurró algo al oído de su hija quien se quedó en silencio durante un minuto y luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo tengo."

"Bueno, si eso está arreglado, ¿qué te gustaría hacer en primer lugar, cariño?" Eri sonrió suavemente.

"Dormir", Madana sonrió tímidamente. Eri dejo escapar una risa suave.

"Tal vez puedes descansar un poco, yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir mañana a nuestras ocultas aguas termales" sugirió.

"Oh mamá, buena idea", sonrió Madana complacida por la idea. Mai asintió con la cabeza también. Eri sonrió y empezó a servir la cena.

A la mañana siguiente como se había prometido Eri había dejado que Madana descansara todo lo que quisiera. Más tarde, las tres chicas dieron un paseo a unas aguas termales naturales que estaba escondido en el bosque cerca de su casa. Eri afirmó que todos los años visitaba en primavera las aguas calientes y que al parecer nunca había encontrado evidencia de que otros seres humanos sepan de su existencia. Hoy no fue diferente. Las pistas que encontraron en el camino de su casa a su destino, fueron pequeñas huellas de animales que vivían en la zona del bosque. Lo mismo podría decirse de las aguas termales, no había huellas o impresiones de zapatos, ni cualquier otra cosa que podría sugerir la remota posibilidad de que otro humano estuvo caminando por allí. Esto es lo que Madana amaba de vivir lejos del pueblo, podían disfrutar de las cosas con su familia sin extraños inmiscuyéndose con ellos. Pero a pesar de que le gustaba vivir lejos del pueblo lo que no le agradaba era que a causa de eso era difícil de hacer amigos que puedan venir, aunque su padre de todos modos no dejaba que llevaran amigos por ninguna circunstancia.

Madana entraba en las aguas calientes usando su toalla para cubrirse hasta que se sumergió por completo en el agua caliente que sacaba vapor. Mai estaba probando todavía el agua, mientras que Eri y Madana estaban hundidas hasta la boca dejando que el calor calmara sus músculos. Madana observaba el pecho de su madre y luego el de su hermana, una vez más, se sentía inferior, cuando miró a su cuenta, ella suspiró.

Eri noto las molestias en su hija adoptiva, las orbes azabaches de Madana la miraban con intensidad, le devolvió una mirara suave y acogedora en el caso de que su hija quería preguntar algo. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

"¿Por qué soy tan plana...?" se quejo Madana débilmente para que no llegara al oído de Mai.

"Van a crecer, sólo dale tiempo, amor", indicó Eri dulcemente.

"Pero Mai ya tiene", puso mala cara.

"Dale tiempo", repitió Eri nuevamente. Se lidió a llevar Madana en un abrazo reconfortante, pero sin ni siquiera una toalla puesta, miro su pecho y decidió que iba a hacer más daño que bien.

En el bosque un adolescente solo un par de años mayor que las hermanas Uchiha andaba sin rumbo fijo. Su largo cabello rubio platinado estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos eran de un azul bastante pálido, casi blancos. Él exploró el área suspirando aburrido sin ver a nadie al rededor. "Por fin solo", murmuró. Se sentó y se apoyó contra un árbol agotado. Entonces oyó un sonido lejano, como un murmullo del viento…un chapoteo y risas se escuchaban distantes. Parpadeó y miró hacia la dirección donde los sonidos se proyectaban, con curiosidad lentamente se levanto y siguió el sonido adentrándose en los arbustos, pronto a través de los árboles encontró el borde de algunas remotas aguas termales. Él utilizó su capacidad de ocultar su presencia y luego coloco sus manos frente de el haciendo un signo. "Byakugan", susurró por lo bajo y observo a través del vapor, noto la presencia de tres mujeres, dos niñas y una mujer joven que estaban ocupadas riendo y salpicándose entre sí. Interesado poco a poco se abrió paso cuidando de no hacer nada que pudiera hacer notar su presencia. La única que podía ver claramente su rostro poseía un cabello corto y ojos azabaches, pero ella fue la más cautivante. La sonrisa en su rostro, e incluso sus ojos parecían sonreír, ella se sumo al juego y salpicó a la mujer que estaba junto a ella. Su hermosa risa hizo que una sonrisa escapara de sus propios labios, el estado de ánimo de la joven era pegadizo.

Estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que se acerco más hasta que accidentalmente pisó una ramita. Las tres bañistas se congelaron inmediatamente ante el sonido y el muchacho sabía que no podría arriesgarse a quedarse allí. Rápidamente se dirigió lejos de las aguas termales antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de verle.

Unos días más tarde, el muchacho estaba caminando por el mismo bosque, con ganas de encontrar a esa chica de nuevo. Suspiró suavemente sabiendo que tendría que irse a casa al día siguiente, así que si él no la veía hoy, no la podría ver de nuevo, se sintió muy decepcionante porque realmente quería conocerla. Entonces algo le llamó la atención, vio de reojo. Observo a una chica…la chica que estaba buscando, estaba entrenándose por sí misma en el árbol, con miras a los objetivos con su kunai. Al ver su entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que era una ninja, y el hecho de que sea una ninja hizo que se pusiera mucho más ansioso por conocerla. Paso a paso se fue acercando más a ella, y estudió todo su entrenamiento con gran concentración. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para esperar hasta que terminara de ejercitarse y decidido que era hora de anunciar su presencia. Pero cuando llego el momento de hablar se congelo de inmediato, de repente se encontraba nervioso y quería encontrar la mejor manera para saludarla. Él espero un minuto y luego simplemente decidió improvisar.

"Tienes grandes reflejos", hablo finalmente, luego se maldijo en silencio a sí mismo pensando que era la peor cosa que decir. La niña se detuvo y lo miró.

Ella lo observo fijamente durante un minuto con clara curiosidad. "... ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí...?" inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño. El muchacho parpadeó.

"Uh, así que te estas preguntando que hago por aquí..." dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas ante una simple pregunta?" volvió a preguntar ella si dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza.

"¿Por qué tantas preguntas...?" murmuró todavía sonrojado. La niña parpadeo y se rió un poco.

"No se…porque ¿no puedo?" dijo. El muchacho se echó a reír un poco.

"Um ¿puedo saber su nombre?" preguntó sin pensar, ella se le quedo viendo.

"Mi nombre es Madana, Uchiha Madana" se presento. "¿Puedo pedir el tuyo?" preguntó ella.

El niño sonrió alegre: "soy Ria, Uzumaki Ria".

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno lo siento por la tardanza pero comencé clases de nuevo y a veces duro mucho traduciendo jeje

Por cierto los que quieran ver imágenes de este FanFic pueden entrar aquí:

**next-gen-uchihas. deviantart. com **(sin espacios)

Y a un lado están los enlaces de otros grupos dedicados a Madana, a Ria, Eri, etc. :)


	4. Ria Uzumaki

Aquí les traigo la continuación. Este es el último capitulo que a publicado la autora así que a mi también me toca esperar ahora jeje pero les aseguro que tan pronto publique el próximo capitulo lo tendrán aquí traducido.

Disclaimer:

Historia/Eri Sincera e hijos (c) BluewolvesChild17 o AnimeChick17 (en DA)

Madana/Suzu Uchiha (c) daggerUndrea (DA)

Ria Uzumaki (c) annria2002 (DA)

.

.

* * *

**Secuestrado**  
Uzumaki Ria

Madana miró al niño con un leve interés "hn ¿Ria?" aclaro ella.

"Así es, y ¿su nombre es Madana?" dudo él, sabiendo quien era el apellido Uchiha, eso era lo que no parecía encajar en su cabeza.

"Así es" alegó Madana echando un vistazo a la cinta alrededor del cuello de Ría siendo capaz de reconocer el símbolo de la hoja de konoha que su padre una vez le enseño. "¿Usted es un ninja de la aldea de la hoja...?" Madana inquirió, ahora recelosa del chico llamado Ria; su padre les había advertido a ella y a sus hermanos en nunca confiar en cualquier persona con una cinta ninja, especialmente uno de la hoja.

"Bueno, sí, yo no soy más que un Genin en este momento, pero voy a avanzar como cualquier otro ninja", respondió Ria con un tono disgusto en su voz.

"Ya veo..."

Ria fue capaz de notar que la expresión Madana de interés había cambiado a la inseguridad cuando la aldea oculta de la hoja fue mencionada. "¿Tienes algo en contra de los ninjas de la hoja?" le preguntó.

"No personalmente, mi padre me dijo que no confiara en ellos", declaró Madana claramente. Recordando que cuando la aldea de la hoja fue mencionada frente a Madara su disgusto por el pueblo se sintió en el aire, por lo que la Uchiha sólo podía suponer que su padre tenía algo personal en contra de ellos...

"Ah", el sonrojo volvió al rostro de Ría ¿por qué se estaba ruborizando tanto con esta chica?

"¿Qué esta un ninja de la hoja haciendo aquí de todos modos?" Madana suspiró cruzándose los brazos.

"Bueno, yo estaba en una misión... pero me enferme y estaba cansado de mis compañeros de equipo por lo que decidí tomar un descanso", declaro Ria.

"¿Hay más de ustedes por aquí?" Madana cuestiono. Su padre seguramente no le gustaría eso.

"No, yo les abandone hace un tiempo", admitió Ria revolviéndose el cabello platinado, "aunque lo mas seguro es que cuando vuelva a casa me voy a meter en problemas." Añadió con un gesto nervioso.

"Oh..." No sabia que decir.

Ria hecho un vistazo hacia el cielo, tratando de calcular cuando tendría que partir para llegar a tiempo a casa, esperaba poder salirse con la suya sin ser gravemente regañado. "Um... ¿que día es hoy?" indagó.

"uh ¿miércoles?"

"Es... ¿no es... martes?" pregunto incrédulo.

"No," aclaro Madana. Frente a ella, Ría palideció drásticamente.

"Mierda... yo eh... Me tengo que ir…pero ¡fue un placer conocerte!" se las arregló para dejar escapar un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas antes de dar vuelta y encender su camino de regreso rápidamente, tenia que llegar tan pronto como pudiera a casa. Madana se quedó allí parada sin moverse.

"... Chico curioso..." comentó antes de escuchar el llamado de su hermano Taro. Tomo una última mirada a donde el niño había desaparecido y se alejó del lugar.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que Ría a hurtadillas pudiera ver a esta chica Madana de nuevo. Le parecía muy interesante que esta chica, a parte de tener el apellido Uchiha, obviamente, su entrenamiento ninja no parecía tener vínculo alguno con algunos de los pueblos ninjas. Se las arreglo para adentrarse en el bosque preguntándose si lograría encontrarla en el mismo punto donde la conoció. Finalmente la encontró pero esta vez para su desgracia estaba luchando contra un chico de mayor edad con cabello largo. Ria se debatía consigo mismo preguntándose si debería salir ahora o esperar hasta que ella estuviera sola, no tubo tiempo ni para decidir antes de que el muchacho se detuviera drásticamente de su entrenamiento y miró fijamente en la dirección de Ria.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" exigió.

Ria suspiró y salió con los brazos ante él en señal de rendición. "Yo... eh acabo de llegar para ver... A Madana..." señaló. Gracias a Dios fue capaz de recordar su nombre en el último minuto.

Madana parpadeó al verlo, "Tú eres el chico raro que se sonrojaba", comento al reconocerlo.

"¿sabes quien es este tipo Madana?" Taro le inquirió mirándola a ella sin bajar la guardia.

"Lo vi un hace par de semanas..." Madana admitió.

"Papá, no estará feliz con esto...", advirtió al ver la bandana ninja con el símbolo de la hoja en el cuello del chico.

"Papá no tiene que saber que es un ninja de la hoja," alegó Madana sacándole la lengua.

"Oh, ¿acaso vas a mentirle?"

"No, 'loco rubor' sólo puede quitarse la bandana" respondió Madana, sin querer admitir que había olvidado el nombre de Ria. Pero a pesar de que no sabía bien acerca de este muchacho, quería conocerlo. Fue difícil para ella tener amigos debido al lugar donde vivía con su familia y aparte que a su padre no le gustaba tener extraños cerca de su casa. No estaría de más tener un amigo ¿verdad?

"si él se descubre no esperes que voy a ayudarlo", suspiró Taro. Madana frunció el ceño.

"No" respondió Madana antes de mirar a Ría. "¡Hey 'loco rubor'! ¡Pon esa bandana fuera y ven aquí!"

"¡Mi nombre es Ria!" gritó indignado, mientras desataba su bandana de la hoja y la escondía en su bolsa de armas.

"¡ya sabía eso!" Madana mintió. Taro negó con la cabeza divertido con las payasadas de su hermana.

Cuando se acercó Ria, Taro no pudo evitar notar su tamaño. La advertencia de Madara sobre los ninjas de la hoja resonó bastante clara en su cabeza, pero Ria no parecía ser una amenaza, pero debía admitir que había algo que no le agradaba de él. Observo a su hermana y decidió dejar que el niño se le acercara, Madana no era estúpida, pero aun así decidió mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el chico solo por si acaso. De repente, un sonoro gruñido salió del estómago del niño. Haciendo honor al apodo de Madana, él se sonrojó.

"Umm... ¿ustedes tendrán algo para comer...?" preguntó avergonzado. Taro suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza mirando a la dirección de su hermana.

"Mamá debe estar haciendo el almuerzo en este momento, no te preocupes, no pasa nada" hablo Madana quien empezó a caminar por el lado contrario del que vino el chico rubio dispuesta a llevarlo a su casa. Ria asintió y la siguió junto con Taro. Taro miró a Ria con desconfianza, una mirada merecedora de un Uchiha. Camino más rápido para colocarse junto a Madana.

"Entonces, ¿quién es este tío?" Ria preguntó en un susurro luego de un rato caminando.

"él es Taro, mi hermano mayor" respondió Madana.

"¿tienes hermanos?" decidió preguntar Ria para mantener la conversación.

"Tengo una hermana y dos hermanos, uno de ellos es el hermano gemelo de Taro", explicó Madana.

"Oh" dijo Ria quien le costaba sacarle plática a la chica.

Luego de un buen rato caminando en silencio que a Ria ya le estaba causando cierta irritación ya que el no estaba acostumbrado de estar en tanto silencio, cosa que después de todo había heredado de su padre, a través de los árboles se podía notar una gran casa, que el ni siquiera sabia que estaba allí. Caminaron por el jardín de la gran vivienda y luego entraron, la sala estaba vacía así que fueron directamente hacia la cocina donde los hermanos Uchiha creían que se encontraba su madre. Entraron en la cocina pero una vez mas se encontraba desierta. Antes de que Madana y Taro pudieran cuestionarse sobre el paradero de su madre, Eri entró y se quedo observando al rubio Ria.

"Bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?" curioseó la mujer de cabello como la nieve.

Ria volvió su mirada de un azul realmente pálido hacia la mujer "eh Yo-soy Ria..."

"¿conque Ria eh?" Eri repitió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sí, él es un amigo mío" añadió Madana.

"Um, sí…es un placer conocerte señorita... Um..." Ria miró a Madana "... ¿ella es la hermana de la que usted ha mencionado?"

Madana lo miró fijamente como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, "Ella es mi madre..."

Ria sonrojó intensamente mirando nuevamente a Eri, "Oh, hombre ¡lo siento!" exclamo apresuradamente.

Eri rió divertida, obviamente, por el niño avergonzado. "Está bien, es un placer conocerte también Ria".

"¿Puede quedarse para el almuerzo?" Madana preguntó.

Eri miró a Ria un poco más inspeccionándolo, ella podía sentir chakra en el recién llegado lo que significaba que el era un ninja entrenado, pero no sentía ninguna malicia o cualquier cosa por lo que pudiera preocuparse por lo que asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, él puede quedarse", hablo finalmente Eri.

Madana sonrió: "Mamá, gracias."

Eri le devolvió la sonrió a su hija. Se dio la vuelta preparada a empezar con el almuerzo pero luego se volvió a Ria "¿Tú no eres alérgico a algo o si, Ria?" preguntó ella.

"Um, no que yo sepa" respondió el chico. Eri asintió con la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo para ahora si empezar a hacer el almuerzo para los niños. Madana que estaba parada cerca de la puerta miró la habitación contigua y vio a su padre que se acercaba a la cocina, con el ceño fruncido en su cara, evidentemente su supuesto padre había detectado el chakra que no estaba familiarizado con el en su casa. Ella respiró hondo y esperaba que su madre pudiera calmarlo. Una vez que Madara entró en la cocina donde estaban todos él miró al intruso con una intensa mirada.

"¿Quién es este?" Exigió saber. Ria miró al hombre y se encogió de hombros desviando la vista. La presencia del inmortal fue intimidante para el chico, el poder que se podía sentir simplemente en la mirada del hombre que afirmaba ser el padre de Madana fue mayor que la suya. En seguida supo que él no era un hombre a meterse.

"Miel, este el amigo de Madana, Ria," explico Eri mirándolo. No importa cuál sea el estado de ánimo de su marido, Eri ya había aprendido a no dejarse intimidar, sabía cómo calmarlo y suavizarlo cuando sea necesario.

Madara le dio a su esposa una mirada dura, pero Eri le devolvió una a su propio estilo, así que suspiró y miró al muchacho otra vez antes de posar su vista en Madana. "La próxima vez que traigas a un amigo más, me dices antes de tiempo."

"Lo siento papá, no sabía que iba a venir..." Se excuso Madana mirando hacia abajo. Eri suspiró.

"No puede haber una multitud en la cocina mientras preparo la comida, tengo que pedirles que vayan a otra habitación", pidió. Madana y Taro captaron la indirecta de inmediato y se llevaron a Ria a otra habitación lejos de su padre. Madara los vio salir y cuando estuvo segura que estaban lejos de su alcance se acercó a Eri y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su esposa.

"Ese chico... que recuerda al contenedor del Kyubi..." pronunció con pesar.

"¿Naruto?" Eri pregunto. Madara gruñó y le mordió el hombro levemente al recordar al chico que frustró sus planes. Eri jadeó un poco, pero no se quejo, al menos así le impedía hacerle una escena a Madana con su nuevo amigo... además de que le gustaba un poco.

"Lo quiero fuera de mi casa" ordenó "Quién sabe cual es la verdadera razón por la que está aquí…"

"¿quizá quiere estar cerca de Madana?" Eri sugirió.

Su respuesta fue otro gruñido, el odio de Madara hacia Naruto y Sasuke no había disminuido en lo más mínimo en los últimos años. Si Madara se enteraba de que este muchacho era en realidad el hijo de Naruto, Ria probablemente no regresaría a casa con vida... Ni siquiera Eri sería capaz de calmarlo o que deje de lastimar al niño si había una razón suficiente para creer Ria era tan entrometido como su padre. Después de de que Madana presentara a Ria al resto de sus hermanos, Eri les dio el almuerzo quien Ria degusto con mucho entusiasmo, cuando anocheció finalmente llegó el momento en el que el chico tenia que volver a su pueblo natal, quien todos ignoraban a excepción de Madana y Taro que eran los suficientemente inteligentes como para mantenerlo ajeno a su padre. Tubo que pasar un par de semanas más hasta que la familia Uchiha lo volviera a ver.

Madara no había mencionado nada al respecto sobre el problema de su hija adoptiva por traer un ninja a la casa, a excepción de Eri que era la única que tuvo que oír hablar de ello desde que se dejó en claro que no debía hacer una escena en frente de sus hijos. Así que finalmente Eri les anuncio a los niños para que entrenaran entre sí por la mañana para ella poder usar el día para suavizar las plumas erizadas de su marido. Así que decidido que debía despejarle un poco la mente de su marido, mas tarde ambos estaban en las aguas termales con sus toallas desechables, y de nuevo Eri trataba de relajarlo un poco. Él no había dicho una palabra y todavía tenía esa dura mirada en sus ojos cada vez que estaba calculando algo.

"Madara tienes que dejarlo ir, ¿así vas a ser cada vez que Madana tenga un amigo?"

"Es un ninja Eri, e incluso si él fuera un chico normal ¿quien sabe dónde está su lealtad? no me gusta que este por aquí y mucho menos cerca de ella, él podría ser un miembro de la hoja," gruñó él, creando una tensión en sus músculos.

Eri suspiró y volvió la espalda: "Bueno, a Taro tampoco le agrada por lo que si tu no estás manteniendo un ojo sobre chico, Taro se encargara de ello... Ahora vamos y relájate, estar tan amargado no es bueno para ti... "

"Hn," soltó un bufido, obviamente, no pensaba participar en las palabras de su esposa. Él frunció el ceño cuando sintió una presencia "Hablando del diablo" gruño tomando una toalla y agarrando a Eri para envolvérsela alrededor de su torso y cubrirla, entonces la sentó en su regazo en lo que ella pensaba confusa porque esa actitud tan extraña y observo a la misma dirección que Madara y miró al chico rubio. Eri negó con la cabeza ligeramente a Madera y luego volvió a mirar a Ria.

"Hola Ria", saludo amablemente. Ría por su parte miró a la pareja con un intenso rubor.

"Um... Hola..." Respondió el saludo tímidamente.

"¿querías ver a Madana?" Eri preguntó. Ria asintió con la cabeza lentamente y dio un rápido vistazo a Madara, que estaba mirándolo y no lo perdía de vista. Eri suspiró y cambió su posición en su regazo con la esperanza de distraerle. Su cara interna del muslo rozó su zona, causando un malestar embarazoso para el Uchiha. Madara rápidamente cambió su mirada de el chico hacia su esposa que le susurró al oído. "Deja al niño, si colaboras vamos a casa", siseó.

"tu no lo harías" gruñó para que sólo ella pudiera oír.

"pruébame", desafió ella. Cuando Madara no dijo nada, obviamente pensando que iba a hacer algo para replicar, Eri miró al chico rubio sonrojándose, si eso fuera posible. "Madana está entrenando con los demás en el campo de entrenamiento, sólo sigue el camino, ¿de acuerdo?"

"U-Uh sí", acepto Ria.

"Entonces, sigue el camino" invitó al ver como Madara enviaba otra mirada intimidante al muchacho.

Ria asintió con la cabeza rápidamente e hizo entonces su retirada precipitada de las aguas termales. Madara se volvió su atención a su esposa. "Y usted..."

"¿Sí?" Eri preguntó inocentemente.

"No te muevas en mi regazo cuando alguien está ahí, tu sabes lo que me hace", decretó.

Eri se rió un poco, entonces sonrió mientras ella se inclinó y le susurró al oído: "Oh, tengo pleno conocimiento de lo que le hace a mi marido-kun", dijo seductoramente.

Madara sólo sonrió, "Entonces usted tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de mi mascota".

"Si tengo que...", fue su única respuesta antes de que sus labios tocaron y sus brazos se enlazaran entre sí en su abrazo.

Jiro y Mai se había convertido rápidamente en grandes amigos de Ría, Taro en cambio, todavía no le agradaba. Izuna trataba de evitar a Ria a toda costa, incluso cuando Ria trató de ser amable le rehuyó. Las visitas de Ria llegaron a ser algo muy común en la familia Uchiha a pesar de que él nunca habló de su vida en su hogar, y ni siquiera sabía de su apellido a excepción de Madana. Pero a su vez cuando estaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja, konoha; él nunca mencionaba ni una palabra acerca de Madana o su familia. Por lo que sus visitas fueron bien recibidas en la casa Uchiha y que podría resultar un buen día en un gran día. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un cierto dolor en su corazón comenzó a despertar para el otro.


	5. Omake

Bueno mientas esperamos que la autora publique el próximo capitulo aquí les traigo un extra.

Este 'Omake' tampoco me pertenece pero me pareció divertido así que le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirlo y publicarlo.

Aquí están los Disclaimers de este 'Omake'

Eri Sincera e hijos (c) BluewolvesChild17 (en fanfiction) o AnimeChick17 (en DA)

Madana/Suzu Uchiha (c) daggerUndrea (DA)

Omake-extra/ Kasume (c) ZoeZoe2k6 (DA) DA significa DeviantArt :)

* * *

**Secuestrados**

Omake

"¡TENGO UNA GRAN IDEA!" chilló una de las hijas de la hermosa Sincera Eri y el inmortal Uchiha Madara. La poseedora de esa voz tenía alrededor de unos diez años con el cabello blanco como el su madre pero con mechones azabaches heredados de su padre y con un flequillo corto que enmarcaba su rostro. Se acercó corriendo a Madana que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en los campos de entrenamiento, quien tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de un color negro azulado y ojos de ónice como los suyos. Su aparente hermana levantó una ceja mientras se limpiaba la suciedad que tenia en su rostro con una pequeña toalla. Madana y Taro, su hermano mayor, habían estado entrenando durante todo el día.

"¿Una idea?" repitió una vez que su hermana llego a ellos.

"¡Vamos a darle algo a papá para su cumpleaños!" sonrió. Madana volvió a levantar una ceja ahora interesada.

"¿Sabes cuándo es?" curioseo.

"No, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo?" motivo Mai sin aun desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

Madana sonrió ligeramente "Es cierto... ¿qué tienes en mente?" pregunto ahora interesada en la idea, su hermano simplemente las observaba sin comentar al respecto.

"¿Qué tal una fiesta?" sugirió y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas emocionada.

Madana sonrió irónicamente "¿Y a quién le invitamos?" pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. La sonrisa de Mai se convirtió rápidamente en un gesto perplejo, eso arruinaba por completo su idea de una fiesta. Taro se levanto de su sitio pensando que esta conversación no iba a ningún sitio y se alejo un poco para seguir entrenando por su cuenta.

"Supongo que tienes razón…" murmuro desanimada mientras observaba a Taro entrenándose cerca de ellos, lo mas seguro es que siguiera escuchando la conversación por si le llegaba a agradar alguna idea. "¿Qué tal si sólo le damos una torta?" propuso después de unos minutos lo primero que se le vino a su mente. Antes de que Madana tuviera tiempo para responder, su otro hermano, que tenia el cabello corto de un color gris oscuro y los ojos de ónice que caracterizaban a su familia. Se acercó a ellos bostezando, estuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo completo que duro la sesión de entrenamiento entre Madana y su gemelo Taro.

"¿De que están hablando las niñitas?" curioseo dejando escapar otros de los tan comunes bostezos suyos.

Mai le sonrió "Jiro ¿sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de papá?" preguntó esperanzada. Él poso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el cielo con expresión cansada, quedo un rato en silencio como si analizara algo muy importante.

"No tengo ni idea" murmuro finalmente aburrido mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Debemos hacer algo por él" anuncio Mai un poco irritada por la actitud tan holgazana de su hermano.

"¿Cómo qué?" curioseo abriendo sus ojos para mirar las nubes.

"¡HORNEARLE UN PASTEL!" exclamo Mai exasperada.

Jiro levantó una ceja y le dirigió la mirada a su irritada hermana "¿Quieres decir que mamá le horneara un pastel?"

"No, como mamá y papá se han ido por el resto del día. Tendremos que hornear el pastel nosotros mismos, y además… ¡va a ser mucho más especial de esa manera!" volvió su sonrisa a su rostro mientras ignoraba las expresiones de incredulidad de todos sus hermanos.

"Estás bromeando ¿no?" se quejo Jiro con una expresión de terror. Mai puso mala cara

"Vamos, va a ser divertido" insistió la chica de cabello blanco con negro.

"Y mortal", murmuró Taro que se había acercado a ellos cuando ya estaba cansado de entrenar.

Madana les sonrió "No es mala idea… realmente podría demostrar la cantidad de lo mucho que significa para nosotros" Mai amplío su sonrisa y miro a sus hermanos mayores esperando que no se siguieran quejando y aceptaran de una vez, después de todo siempre lograba lo que quería.

"¿Cuánto significa para nosotros", inquirió Taro. Taro se parecía a Jiro, obviamente. Ya que eran gemelos, la única diferencia de ellos aparte de su personalidad…era que él se dejo crecer el cabello más largo.

"¿Por qué no podemos decir…?"

"¿Querrás decir mucho para nosotros?" la corta Taro.

"No puede ser tan difícil"

"¿De que están hablando?" se quejo Jiro, él y Madana comenzaban a sentirse excluidos de la conversación.

"¿No te parece que un pastel sería mejor?" insistió Mai frunciendo el seño.

"¿Sabes cómo se utiliza un horno?"

"¿Hola?" llamo Jiro que trataba de comprender la conversación.

"No, pero tu y Jiro lo pueden hacer" demandó cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces, Taro lo hace" se apresuro a decir Jiro cuando escucho su nombre "además, yo… creo… que voy a dormir la siesta " anuncio entre bostezos y se frotó los ojos.

"¡TU HAS DORMIDO TODO EL DIA!" grito exasperada Mai.

"¿Y?"

Madana decidió interrumpir antes de que comenzaran a discutir. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano y le sonrió "Vamos Jiro ¿no deseas hacer algo especial para papá? no podríamos haber pedido un mejor padre" dijo con una sonrisa a la que se le unió Mai.

Se frotó la cabeza resignado "Supongo que tienes razón..." reconoció mirando la cara de suplica de Mai "bien lo haré" acepto finalmente con una sonrisa risueña.

Mai sonrió satisfecha "Bueno ¡vamos!" agarró fuertemente las manos de los gemelos como evitando que escaparan y los arrastró a la cocina mientras Madana los seguía de cerca.

Mai sonrió a sus hermanos que eran sus jefes y ayudantes a la vez, y les entrego a cada uno un delantal pero ninguno parecía contento por eso por lo que tubo que obligarlos a ponérselos, Madana incluso a través de su delantal azul todavía parecía infeliz. Por su parte Jiro y Taro habrían matado por un delantal de color azul…ya que a ellos les toco uno rosa que eran los únicos que quedaban. Los delantales de los cuatro tenían volados e imágenes de frutas comos fresitas, o cerezas estampadas en ellos; la única que parecía contenta era Mai. Su hermanito menor parecía divertido observándolos por la puerta de la cocina.

"Bueno, lo primero que necesitamos es un libro de cocina" tan pronto como ella termino la oración Izuna termino de entrar en la cocina y tomo un gran libro de cocina que estaba en un estante cerca de él y lo levantó en el aire llevándoselos a Mai. Ella sonrió tiernamente y tomó el libro de sus manos. "Gracias Izuna" el mencionado soltó una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo directo a su habitación. De todos modos él era demasiado joven como para estar en la cocina. Mai abrió el libro tan grande que cubrió su rostro en él para poder leerlo. "Ahora bien ¿qué tipo de torta debemos hacer?"

Taro suspiró "No sé por qué vamos hornear un pastel, el viejo odia los dulces"

"No, no realmente. Le gusta el dango" defendió Mai.

"Sí, a él también le gustan las algas y hierbas los cuales ningunos son dulces" volvió a contradecir Taro.

Los ojos de Mai brillaron repentinamente "Entonces eso es lo que lo debemos hacer"

Todo el mundo palideció, Taro abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar…esto no iba a terminar bien "¿Eh?" soltó Madana creyendo que era mejor no saber.

"¡Un pastel de algas y dango!" exclamo dando un brinquito.

Jiro se frotó la frente pensativo "No creo que... eso vaya a funcionar"

Ella hizo un mohín y tomo el libro abierto sobre la mesa y lo volteo para que sus hermanos pudieran leerlo y señalo un texto "Regla número uno. Cualquier cosa puede ser un pastel" cito del libro. El que escribió ese libro era un idiota.

Madana avanzó para confirmar lo que decía el libro "No creo que eso es lo que el libro pretende…"

"¡Por supuesto que significa lo que significa! tan sencillo como eso ¡voy a buscar algunos recipientes!" exclamo y se fue corriendo más profundo en la grande cocina.

Jiro suspiró "¿Por qué nadie la detiene?"

Quince minutos más tarde, todo estaba cubierto de harina, polvo, huevos, los recipientes estaban sucios. Y Mai no ayudaba tampoco, ella había utilizado su brazo en modo de batidora para mezclar la masa del pastel a una velocidad demasiado rápida mientras derramaba todo a su alrededor. Todos los demás observaban perplejos el desastre desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mai miró su mezcla y sonrió. "Es perfecto"

Unos quince minutos antes, Mai había hecho un mohín cuando leía el libro de cocina. "muy bien, aquí dice que necesitamos harina" señaló. Jiro pronto regreso con una bolsa de harina en la mano, lo miró y suspiró con cansancio. "Se parece a mi almohada" murmuro.

"El libro dice que necesitamos polvo para hornear" citó. Taro fue al armario y lo reviso rapidamente con la mirada y sacó la cabeza para ver a su hermana encargada de todo.

"No hay polvo para hornear" anuncio.

Mai miraba el libro con ojos bien abiertos "¿Qué hacer, qué hacer...?" dejo el libro en la mesa y empezó a buscar "Ajá" exclamo finalmente sacando dos bolsas de un armario, uno era un polvo fino y el otro era una sustancia granulada. "¿Qué pasa si combinamos la levadura y el bicarbonato de sodio? debería funcionar" concluyo mas para si misma llevando las dos bolsas a la mesa.

Los ojos de Madana se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma "¿Qué?"

"Son dos cosas que sirven para aumentar el tamaño de los alimentos, debe funcionar" explico mientras volvía su atención al libro.

Madana miró a sus hermanos, aun no le parecía una buena idea "¿Taro?" el llamado se encogió de hombros por lo que miró a Jiro, que estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el mostrador con la bolsa de harina a modo de almohada. Suspiró "Creo…que esta bien"

La niña de cabellos blancos sonrió triunfante "Sí" y hecho un vistazo de nuevo al libro "bueno, Taro rompe tres huevos en un bol; Madana agregarle el azúcar ¡no espera! el azúcar no, agregarle las hierbas y Jiro añade la harina" dio las instrucciones a lo que solo dos de sus ayudantes asintieron con la cabeza y en el fondo se escuchaba un ronquido, los tres mandaron su vista al chico dormido con la harina como almohada. Taro puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco con grandes pasos hacia su hermano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo despertó al instante

"Eres demasiado perezoso" se quejo con el seño fruncido. Jiro le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y se levantó con la harina.

Mai sonrió "Esto va a ser perfecto"

De regreso en la actualidad, Mai sonreía mirando al recipiente en sus manos y se lo entrego a Taro para que lo ponga en el horno. "Bueno, ahora tienen que buscar las hierbas"

Madana se rascó la cabeza "Estamos fuera"

"¿Qué? ¡Pero esa es una de las partes mas importantes!"

"¿Además de la torta?" comento Taro sarcásticamente. Mai lo ignoro.

"Tendremos que ir a buscar algunas, el libro dice que se encuentran en abundancia en el río Huko, vamos Dana-chan" Madana asintió con la cabeza y las dos empezaron a caminar cuando Taro se les interpuso delante de ellas.

"Mamá y papá dijeron que no podemos salir de la casa" recordó Taro con el seño fruncido.

Madana sonrió divertida "No, nos dijeron que no podíamos dejar la casa sola"

Mai sonrió "y tu puedes venir con nosotras"

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a su gemelo "Jiro saca el pastel del horno cuando esté listo y mezcla las algas" Jiro asintió con un bostezo y apretó el botón de la batidora que empezó a mezclar las algas que estaban dentro mientras mantenía con la otra mano la tapa "lo tengo" dijo.

Una vez en el río Huko. Mai analizaba el libro que tenia delante de su cara "Las hierbas tienen que estar por aquí, ¿estás seguro de que buscaste por todas partes?" le volvió a preguntar.

Suspiró "Por última vez, no están aquí. Vamos que tengo que regresarlas a casa" Mai puso mala cara y empezó a mirar hacia el suelo en busca de dichas hiervas cuando observo que al otro lado bajo un árbol cerca del arroyo había una niña de pelo rubio vestida con una camisa azul marino y pantalones hasta la rodilla de color gris "Tal vez ella sabe donde están" comento Mai.

En la cocina Jiro todavía tenía el dedo en el botón de la licuadora, bostezó. "Que sueño", se quejo y apoyó la cabeza en la licuadora mientras aun mantenía pulsado el botón, por lo que la licuadora seguía mezclando con saña. La luz del horno empezó a parpadear indicando que la torta estaba lista y entonces comenzó a pitar, pero el sonido se cubrió con el ruido de la licuadora.

Taro miró en la dirección que miraba su hermana "Mamá y papá dicen que no hablemos con extraños…"

Mai se adelantó "Ella no se ve como una amenaza, vamos" avanzó lentamente hacia el frente del árbol donde la niña dormía, Madana suspiró.

"Es de mala educación molestar a la gente cuando duerme"

"Supongo que tienes razón" razono y empezó a retroceder para regresar con sus hermanos.

"Ustedes si que tienen modales ¿eh?"

Todos ellos se congelaron y giraron la cabeza hacia la chica, que tenía un ojo abierto sonriéndoles. Taro suspiró "Lo siento si mi hermana te despertó"

Ella sonrió "Está bien, yo en realidad no estaba durmiendo de todas formas" se estiró y se sentó contra el árbol. "Me estaba preparando para volver a casa"

"Bueno" sonrió.

"¿Ustedes decían que necesitaban algo?"

"Sí estamos en busca de estas hierbas" se apresuro a explicar Mai entregándole el libro. La chica lo miró y sonrió levemente.

"Este libro es muy antiguo, la mayoría de estas hiervas no crecen en esta zona más"

"Oh" Mai palideció.

"No te preocupes te voy a dar algunas de las mías, siempre tengo unas a mano" abrió la mochila a su lado y sacó un recipiente de plástico con diferentes hierbas y especias. "aquí" dijo tendiéndole el recipiente.

"¡Gracias!" exclamaron Madana y Mai al unísono y le sonrieron agradecidas.

"No es nada, mi nombre es Kasume por cierto" se presento regalándoles una sonrisa a los tres hermanos.

"Encantada de conocerte, pero…tenemos que regresar ahora" se excuso Mai.

"Bueno, fue agradable conocerte también, por cierto ¿para que necesitan las hierbas?" curioseó la chica llamada Kasume.

Mai sonrió y exclamo: "¡Vamos a hornear un pastel!" Kasume abrio los ojos como platos y palideció, que ella sepa esas hierbas se utilizan para condimentar carnes o se utilizan como medicina; en una torta…eso era interesante.

"Umm... de acuerdo" observo a Taro y le sonrió levemente. "Me recuerdas a alguien"

Taro la miró y le sonrió ligeramente "Sí, es probable que viste a mi hermano gemelo"

"No... en realidad te pareces mucho al tío de mi mejor amigo" contó Kasume refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Taro torció los ojos indignado mientras que Mai y Madana se reían de él. "Umm…claro …hn"

Kasume se rió y se levantó de un salto, se colgó la mochila de su hombro derecho. "Bueno, es hora de irme. Fue un placer conocerlos, adiós" se despidió y empezó a marcharse por el camino que conduce a la ciudad.

Mai sonrió "Ella es agradable"

Taro puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaban por el lado contrario por el que se fue la chica "seguro... ahora vamos que tenemos que volver a casa"

Lo que ellos no sabían era el desastre que les esperaba en casa.


	6. Sorpresas inesperadas

Bueno este es el capitulo 5... ya llevaba como una semana que lo habían publicado en ingles pero esta vez tuve que traducirlo por parte…ando algo complicada con las tareas del colegio. Pero finalmente lo publico.

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Secuestrados**

Sorpresas inesperadas

Las cosas en la casa Uchiha eran bastante rutinarias en la mayoría de los casos. Por lo general, en primer lugar Eri se despertaba, para luego preparar el desayuno, lo que a su vez el delicioso aroma de los alimentos despertaba a los niños y su esposo. Y si eso no los incitaba a levantarse ella se marchaba a sus habitaciones para despertarlos ella misma. Después de que el desayuno había acabado y habían digerido, los niños mayores de la casa iban a su formación mañanera con su padre Madara. Quien se encargaba de mantenerlos lo suficientemente ocupados hasta el almuerzo y luego el resto del día era de ellos, a menos que Madara decidiera que alguno de sus hijos necesitaba más entrenamiento. Todos los niños estaban acostumbrados a amanecer con al aroma del desayuno provinente de la cocina y a los sonidos del caminar de su madre como si fuera un despertador programado. Por lo que una mañana a mediados de verano, cuando la cocina estaba vacía, todos dormían.

Madana bostezó perezosamente en esa mañana, se frotó los ojos para terminar de despertarse. Ella escuchó la calma que inundaba la casa y asumió que se había despertado temprano. Se estiró un poco y dio la vuelta en la cama para verificar qué hora era, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la brillante luz que se colaba por su ventana sintió inmediatamente como si algo malo sucediera... Madana se sentó para mirar su reloj con atención solo para darse cuenta que eran las diez y cuarto. Eso no podría estar en lo cierto... su madre normalmente inicia el desayuno en torno a ocho o nueve... Temiendo lo peor se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió corriendo de su habitación.

"¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!" llamo en lo que fue a la cocina, pero cuando finalmente llego la encontró vacía. Ella parpadeó perpleja, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a la habitación de Madara y Eri. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio a su padre sentado y confortando, quien supuso era su mamá, que estaba completamente cubierta bajo las mantas. "¿Papá?" -preguntó ella.

Madara apartó la mirada de su esposa y miró a Madana. "estas despierta", dijo lo obvio, y luego se dio cuenta del por que Madana estaba en su habitación. "Tu mamá sólo se siente un poco enferma, ¿podemos confiar en ti para poder hacer tu propio desayuno?"

Madana vio un movimiento en las mantas y una mano se posó en el brazo de Madara. Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en un bajo susurro que la niña no pudo oír a lo que Madara asintió con la cabeza. Inclinándose, besó a su esposa en la frente para luego bajarse de la cama y empujar a Madana fuera de la habitación y la acompaño a la cocina.

"¿Mamá está enferma?" Madana finalmente preguntó después de terminar de comer en silencio. Simplemente se había hecho un plato de cereal con leche, ya que no había tomado el tiempo para recoger habilidades en la cocina con su madre, aparte que se preocupaba por ella.

"Ella se despertó con malestar y bueno... tubo que hacer un viaje al baño... Podría ser una gripe estomacal o algo que comió simplemente no le cayo muy bien", señalo Madara. La preocupación de Madana aun persistía.

"Oh... "murmuro ella.

"¿Podrías ir y preguntarle si se siente bien como para comer algo? tengo que ir a despertar a sus hermanos y asegurarme de que coman", pidió. Madana asintió con la cabeza y después puso el plato en el fregadero y se fue a la habitación de su madre.

Después de abrir la puerta y mirar a escondidas el interior vio que Eri se había deshizo de las mantas y se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta sin nada más que una camiseta. La mujer de cabello blanco oyó la puerta y miró por encima del hombro. "¿Madana...?" -llamo, parecía un poco sorprendida. Luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco en como se dio cuenta de que Madana había visto un determinado diseño rojo y blanco en su nalga. Rápidamente sacó las mantas y se volvió para mirarla.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Madana preguntó a la mujer con ligero rubor.

"N-Nada, sólo... Um... algo que su padre me hizo hace un tiempo..." admitió, pero solo la verdad a medias, había prometido a Madara que no hablaría nada acerca de la cresta Uchiha marcada en su cuerpo a nadie en general. Parecía juguetón e inocente, pero era una muestra a su devoción por el clan, y también que se caso con el hombre que amaba.

"¿Entonces porque te avergüenzas, mama?" Madana curioseó. No era como si fuera la primera vez que había visto a su madre expuesta. Después de todo, las dos eran mujeres con las mismas partes, y ella era su madre. Si se trata de uno de sus hermanos o su padre, o un hombre en general... sería una historia totalmente diferente.

"No es nada querida... Es sólo que... algunas personas... si saben que tengo algo por el estilo... simplemente... tomarían el camino equivocado..." Eri suspiró en un susurro.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió con un ligero interés. Si ella lo había visto bien... se trata de una cresta Uchiha... ¿por qué eso sería malo?

"Te lo diré cuando seas mayor... ahora ¿has venido por algo?" Eri preguntó cambiando de tema, simplemente no veía la razón para explicar que las personas podrían confundir el tatuaje como una marca de propiedad, a pesar de que eso no era demasiado exagerado, ya que Madara era un hombre territorial.

"Bueno, eh... papá quería ver si querías comer algo", recordó Madana.

"Algunas tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar de canela y un poco de leche sería perfecto..." Eri respondió sonriendo suavemente. Madana sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, luego se despidió.

No fue hasta el mediodía cuando Eri se encontraba paseándose por la casa como si nada. Los niños habían hecho su propio almuerzo y se debatían sobre cómo iban a pasar el resto del día.

"¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?" Mai examinó.

"Me siento bien ahora. No tengo temperatura ni nada, seguro fue por algo que podría haber comido y no me sentó muy bien, cariño", indicó con una sonrisa antes de voltear la vista y revisar el calendario. "... Mierda..." susurro

Con esa simple palabra todos los niños la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Eri no dijo nada durante un minuto sin apartar la vista del calendario. "¿Dónde está tu padre?" inquirió al fin.

"Estoy aquí", respondió Madara entrando por la puerta "¿ya te sientes mejor querida?"

"Madara... llego tarde..."

"¿Huh?"

"Me enfermé esta mañana... y llego tarde..." repitió mirándolo fijamente.

Madara la miró como si estuviera loca hasta que descubrió a lo que se estaba refiriendo. "Ah... "soltó al fin.

"¿Ah? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?" Exigió.

"No podemos estar seguros por dos cosas querida, podría ser solo una coincidencia... " explicó, pero con su experiencia en la materia a lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que su esposa probablemente tenía razón. Sobre todo con la mirada que ella le dio.

"Me voy a la ciudad entonces, estaré de vuelta pronto", suspiró y entonces se fue por la puerta en que llego su esposo sin mirar a nadie mas.

Todos los niños miraron alternamente a su padre y a su madre irse tratando de averiguar el significado de la extraña conversación de sus padres. ¿Qué significa llegar tarde? ¿Y que tiene que ver con que su mamá se enfermara? "¿Papá, de que están hablando?" Izuna preguntó finalmente.

"Esperemos que no sea nada", suspiró Madara. Una vez más los menores se intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

Poco después Eri regresó y fue directo a su habitación sin decir nada y cerró la puerta tras ella, los niños no podían estar más desconcertados. Unos minutos después se oyó un grito "¡MADARA!" Por supuesto, en toda la casa se oyó el retumbado del bramido, el hombre en cuestión se congeló en saber lo que significaba.

"Mamá está muy molesta por algo", observó Madana y Mai asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Madara respiró hondo y se dirigió sigilosamente por la puerta más cercana.

"¿A dónde vas? Mamá está en su habitación" acuso Taro.

El hombre suspiró. "Es mejor dejar que su temperamento se enfríe un poco antes de ir allí."

"¿Por qué?" esta vez fue Mai quien pregunto.

"Bueno..." Pero antes de que Madara pudiera contestar, se oyó un fuerte portazo. Él volvió a respirar hondo y condujo a los niños fuera sin contestar. Esto iba a ser complicado.

"Me pregunto por qué mamá está actuando como una loca...ella no es así" suspiró Mai.

"A lo mejor es..." Taro pensó en voz alta, pero luego intercambio una rápida mirada con su gemelo "Neh... ¿No podría ser…?"

"…Si usted está pensando en lo que estoy pensando..." convino Jiro con mirada nerviosa.

"¿En qué están pensando chicos?" Izuna preguntó con cara de preocupación. Para ser un niño de diez años él tenia una relación muy estrecha con su madre, y al ver un cambio en su temperamento como éste le disgustaba.

"Pues..."

Madara entro de nuevo en la habitación dejando a los niños Uchiha detrás y apareció Eri dando trompicones hasta la cocina, se podría decir que casi sacaba humo por las orejas. Le lanzo una intensa mirada a su marido. "¿Cómo es mi culpa si la prueba fue positiva Eri?" se excuso el hombre rápidamente.

"Porque-tu-lo-pusiste-en-mí", gruñó ella con cada paso que daba.

"Usted lo quería", señaló a la defensiva.

"¿disculpa?" Eri replicó con una ceja alzada.

"No es como si te hubiera forzado a hacer nada", Madara se defendió.

"¡Lo siento, pensé que nos pusimos de acuerdo para no tener más hijos! ¡Tenemos cinco, CINCO Madara! ¿No debería ser suficiente?" bramó.

"Eri sé que no me gusta cómo te pones cuando estás embarazada, pero esto es tanto culpa suya, como la mía", indicó como él retrocedió un poco. En verdad lo que dijo Madara tenia sentido, además de que él en realidad culpaba sobre todo al clan de Eri. Con las mujeres del clan Sincera por lo general es difícil tener su primer hijo, un mecanismo de defensa que Eri y Madara habían tomado ventaja de saberlo durante sus relaciones mientras estaba en marcha la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Pero como el cuerpo de Eri se acostumbró a tener relaciones sexuales con el Uchiha que finalmente dio el fruto, Taro y Jiro. Después de tener el primer hijo del cuerpo de la mujer, entonces puede tener hijos por decisión, lo que las hace fértiles y fácil de embarazar. Así que después de que la guerra había terminado y sus hijos nacieron; Eri y Madara tuvieron que tomar medidas para tratar de no producir más hijos, podían controlarlo, o ellos suponían.

"Usted no es el que tiene que llevarlo durante nueve meses y luego tener la diversión, ¡pero el momento doloroso es cuando lo esta empujando fuera de su cuerpo! ¡Si hay otro después de este voy a meterlo por el culo y le permito hacer todo el trabajo duro!"

"Eri... Creo que las hormonas están entrando en algo un poco temprano ¿por lo qué no nos sentamos y no calmamos...?"

"¿Y que voy a hacer?" preguntó mirándolo "quiero decir, no he podido estar con los niños en todo el día, voy a ser una psicópata perra hormonal durante los próximos nueve meses, y cuando nazca va a necesitar toda mi atención... No sé si puedo manejar eso... "

"Eri... querida, yo voy a estar muy cerca de ti..." indicó acercándosele y tirando de ella en sus brazos fuertes," Mira, te enfermaste y hemos descubierto que vamos a tener otro hijo y tus hormonas comienzan a descontrolarse... Necesitas descansar un poco y te prometo que serás feliz con esto. Eres una mujer increíble y una madre amorosa... vamos a resolver esto..." Él usó las mismas palabras como antes, cuando estaba embarazada de Izuna y preocupada por los pequeños que necesitan su atención también, pero hicieron el trabajo antes, y van a hacer que funcione ahora. Eri asintió y dejo que su esposo la recogiera en sus y la llevó a su habitación.

La curiosidad de los niños empezó a crecer cuando la casa quedo en repentina tranquilidad que decidieron colarse en la cocina y escuchar a sus padres. "¿Tal vez ellos están en su habitación?" Mai sugirió cuando no había nadie allí.

"¿No queremos ir allí si están en su cuarto?" Taro cuestiono. Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio.

"Probablemente no", dijeron todos a coro.

Izuna decidió arriesgarse unos minutos más tarde cuando el resto de sus hermanos habían encontrado cosas en que ocupar su tiempo. No le gustaba estar separado de Eri durante demasiado tiempo, al infierno si su papá le había dicho que ya era un "niño grande" y que le había hecho quedarse en su propia cama cuando cumplió siete años que probablemente aún trataba de colarse en la cama con sus padres. Él era el bebé de la familia después de todo, ¿y qué si él tenía diez años? Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y sonrió al ver a su madre saliendo. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó: "Hey mamá,"

Eri sonrió suavemente y abrazó a su actual hijo mas joven, "Hola cariño..."

"¿Te sientes mejor? Estábamos todos preocupados", indago mirándola con sus ojos de ónice.

"Ahora me siento mejor, siento haberlos preocupados", contestó acariciando su cabello. Izuna sonrió un poco y hundió el rostro en su ropa. "¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Fuera".

"¿puedes buscarlos? Tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles", explicó Eri.

Izuna la miró de nuevo y luego asintió y se fue al exterior. Madara salió y vio a su hijo menor irse. "Esto será bueno para él por lo menos... Es demasiado apegado a ti...", revelo "De una manera que puede ser poco saludable", añadió rápidamente cuando la vio fruncir el ceño ante él. Eri suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Izuna ya no podría actuar de esa manera al no ser ya el bebé de la familia...

Cuando los niños se reunieron en la cocina la pareja los miró. "Bueno, ¿cómo empezar...?" Eri suspiró.

"ya ¿Qué esta pasando?" Madana preguntó.

Eri miró a su esposo, que asintió con la cabeza y decidió poner las cosas simples. "En resumen es que van a recibir un nuevo hermano."

"¿¡Otro más!" exclamaron todos al unísono.

"Sí, nos sorprende también, pero las señales no mienten... Vamos a tener un nuevo miembro a la familia en unos meses..." Eri explico mirando especialmente a Izuna. El menor simplemente devolvió su mirada a sus padres un poco confundido. Ella decidió que sería mejor que lo tire a un lado y se lo explicara a él con suavidad.

"Yo espero que no sea otro niño, tenemos un montón de ellos", se quejó Mai. Madana rió y asintió con la cabeza. Izuna no parecía entender que un nuevo bebé tomaría mucho la atención de Eri lejos de él, así que por supuesto cuando supo que sería el hermano mayor por una vez lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Así que ahora la noticia no le afectaba mucho...

Durante los próximos tres meses Eri se enfermaba constantemente por la mañana, pero aún lo hace a cabo para elaborar el almuerzo. Ella tenía cambios drásticos de humor y por supuesto todos fueron liberados con su marido en lugar de sus hijos. El pequeño Izuna empezó a distanciarse de su madre ya que no le gustaba los cambios que veía en ella. Los otros niños acababan de aprender a tener cuidado con lo que dicen y lo que hacen a su alrededor en caso de que su padre no estaba allí para recibir el golpe de otro cambio de humor.

Ria había estado muy ocupado con las misiones, pero durante el tercer mes del embarazo de Eri había logrado escapar para una corta una visita. Madana, por supuesto, había olvidado que él no sabía nada acerca de la condición de su madre. Ella estaba feliz de poder volver a verlo.

"Hola Eri-san" saludó Ria a la mujer embarazada con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Ria" devolvió el saludo desde su posición relajada en el sofá," No te hemos visto por aquí en un poco. "

"Hehe sí... lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo es", explico colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Ya veo..."

Ria luego miró a la barriga del bebé que era cada vez más evidente a través de la ropa de maternidad de Eri, miró por un momento para luego se inclinarse a Madana y le susurró, "¿Soy yo o es tu mamá engor-?" Madana en un movimiento fugaz cubrió la boca de Ria.

Eri miró Ria, "¿Qué dijo?"

"Mamá N-Nada, s-solo acaba de decir que usted es um… ¡brillante! Sí, es cierto, vamos a ir a um…entrenar ahora", se excuso tirando del brazo de Ria y lo saco de la habitación.

"Bueno... entonces bien..." murmuro con una ceja levantada. Suspiró y se levantó lentamente. Hora de buscar a su cachorro, también conocido como su esposo.

Una vez fuera del alcance de su madre Madana miro como si reprendiera al niño Uzumaki. "Mira Ria mi mamá está embarazada, no puedes ir y decir algo que la haga explotar", explicó.

"¿Ella está embarazada?" Ria repitió.

"Sí, ella no está engordando ¡ella va a tener otro bebé, estúpido!" hablo y le golpeo en la cabeza como para enfatizar la ultima palabra.

"Bueno, ¡tu ya tienes como cuatro hermanos! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber...?" se quejó frotándose la cabeza.

"Mira que es… cosas de padres... supongo" Madana se encogió de hombros, "quiero decir tu tienes hermanos ¿no?"

"No..."

Madana parpadeó, "¿Tu no?"

"¿Eras tan mal niño o es que tu mamá simplemente es fea?" se oyó la voz de Taro detrás de él.

Ria gruñó y se volvió hacia él, "¡No insultes a mi madre!"

"¿Así que fuiste uno de esos niños horribles que ellos no quería más?" Taro rió.

Ría se puso rojo, "¡No! ¿Cuando llegaste hasta aquí de todos modos?"

"Ya estaba aquí, Madana te arrastró delante de mi maniquí de entrenamiento, 'maniquí'" señaló a Taro con una sonrisa.

"Uy... mi culpa..." Madana admitió avergonzada.

"Yo podría usarte para practicar tiro al blanco, un blanco en movimiento es un desafío", sonrió Taro.

"Taro, no", frunció el ceño Madana.

"Awww vamos", se quejó él.

"No" replico firme.

"Bien, entonces sácalo de mi camino", frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Madana suspiró y tomo la mano de su 'maniquí' Ria para llevarlo lejos. Durante su pequeño paseo se encontraron con Izuna, que todavía no había notado la presencia del Uzumaki. Cuando Ria intentó otro saludo amistoso fue cuando se percato de su presencia; él sólo lo miro, se apartó y se fue diciendo que su mamá lo necesitaba para algo.

"Madana, odio decir esto, pero Izuna es un poco raro... me refiero uno pensaría que debería tenerme algo de confianza al menos ¿no? Pero él sigue actuando como un pequeño cachorro asustado..." Ria observo.

Madana se encogió de hombros, "Él va a tomarte confianza con el tiempo."

Ah, y hablando de los cachorros...

Madara no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo cuando su esposa se acerco para protestar. El estaba encargándose de las malas hierbas del jardín, mientras ella solamente regaba con una manguera. Suspiró a sí mismo manteniendo el volumen de su voz por si acaso había otro repentino cambio de humor. Fuera de la habitación y cualquier situación tranquila en la que sólo se puede sentar con Eri y sentir la vida dentro de ella, "El Milagro de la Vida' y todo ese asunto, él detestaba sus embarazos tanto como ella lo hizo. La mujer se convirtió en dominante, irracional y muy temperamental. Él la miró mientras retiraba otra mala hierba, sólo para ver una sonrisa en su rostro, con una gracia segura de sí misma mientras miraba a su marido que trabajaba en el jardín bajo su mando. Podía imaginarla preguntándose a sí misma si de verdad tenía que ser eliminado con el fin de ser temido y servido. Bueno, la respuesta fue afirmativa. Eri era una mujer tan dulce cuando ella no estaba teniendo a sus hijos. Tan dulce y amoroso que esas cosas no significan mucho para ella...

Madara siguió retirando las malas hierbas manteniendo sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Se centró en su trabajo y se preguntó porque Eri tenía que hacerle hacer esto. ¿No es que Izuna le que le ayuda con sus tareas? Por supuesto que si decía algo, Eri podría traducirlo como una queja hacia sus hormonas del embarazo, probablemente se enojaría de nuevo... o se echaba a llorar sobre que él no la amaba lo suficiente como para ayudarla en la casa... de cualquier manera que no sería bueno para él. Él suspiró, pero repentinamente le cae un chorro de agua fría como hielo mojándolo completamente. "¡Eri!" -gruñó, sabiendo quien era la que tenía la manguera.

"Uy, lo siento", dijo en broma. "Creo que estoy un poco torpe. Oh, mira tu camisa está mojada", señaló. Madara se miró.

"Así es..."

"¿Y bien? Quítatela antes de que pesques un resfriado o algo," insinuó Eri con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Dudo que tome un resfriado a causa de una camisa mojada", contradigo y tiró de algunas malas hierbas ignorándola.

"Sólo quítatela, mejor prevenir que curar", insistió Eri. El Uchiha suspiró y la obedeció. Volvió a su tarea sólo para que otra explosión de agua proveniente de la manguera de chocara contra él unos minutos más tarde.

"Eri..."

"Parecías un poco caluroso, yo sólo quería refrescarte", susurró ella.

"Me siento como que he oído esto antes...," Madara respondió con sarcasmo.

Eri le saco lengua en una mueca juguetona, y entonces vio el trabajo del hombre. Increíble cómo las mismas hormonas podían hacer querer golpearlo y luego querer hacerle frente y besándolo hasta que estaban ambos desnudos y listos para hacer lo malo. Pero ella se resistió, tuvo que ser capaz de mantener cierto control sobre sus hormonas con su experiencia de tener hijos. De hecho, lo que había hecho en el transcurso de este embarazo no es tan malo como lo que hizo durante los demás.

Una de sus cosas favoritas que le gustaba hacer era seducir a Madara en el dormitorio y cuando estaban dispuestos y listos para seguir… luego cambiaría de idea en el último minuto para darle una bofetada y llamarlo un cerdo. Pensando en ello... ¿cómo no había perdido su paciencia con ella durante sus embarazos? Con los gemelos tuvo que mantener el control sobre sí misma ya que Madara estaba de mal humor por la guerra, pero con Mai e Izuna ella era todo hormonal... que Madara tubo que sufrir a través de los nueve meses... Eri suspiró y se acercó al inmortal. "¿Cariño...?"

"¿Hmm?" murmuro mirándola. Poco a poco se inclinó lo suficiente como para darle un beso y luego mirar al padre de sus hijos.

"Lo siento por que tengas que aguantarme... Yo se lo que significa para usted..." ella hizo un mohín.

Los labios de Madara se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa mientras tiraba la última maleza y se puso de pie. "No es tu culpa querida", dijo abrazándola.

Eri sonrió, pero luego sintió frío. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que Madara estaba mojado por la manguera. "¡Hey!" protestó con ahora su propia ropa mojada.

Madara se rió sombríamente: "Ahora estamos a mano, vamos a ir a buscar cambio ¿de acuerdo?"

Eri lo miró con una mueca, pero luego al ver sus ojos oscuros con tanta felicidad y admiración por su amado, ella sonrió también. "Bien". Con esto se fueron de regreso a su habitación, en el camino algunas risas traviesas comenzaron sonar de la pareja.

Madana suspiró al terminar de escuchar a Ria y dio con sus pies descalzos una patada en el agua del río que corría cerca de su hogar. "No puedo imaginar a alguien que este tan ocupado..."

"Bueno, él si" afirmo Ria, se había estado quejándose de su padre para poder explicar las posibles razones por la que no tenía hermanos.

"Ya veo..." Madana respondió tratando de pensar en que Madara estuviera tan ocupado como el padre de Ria que era el Hokage de konoha. Según lo que escucho estaba siempre tan ocupado que rara vez Ria lo vio sin papeles delante de él... Era muy difícil de imaginar... "Lo siento por eso, Ria..."

"No, no se puede perder lo que no tenemos", dijo sin rodeos Ria. Madana suspiró, se sentía un poco mal por la madre de Ria. Él se encogió de hombros y puso de nuevo a mirar a las nubes. La niña Uchiha se sentó junto a su lado y juntos miraron las nubes pasar hasta que Ria finalmente habló, "Si yo tuviera una esposa y un hijo puedes apostar que no pondría el papeleo ante que ellos. Es una de las pocas cosas que realmente me gusta de tu papá... Pasa tiempo con ustedes y tu madre... "

Madana sólo pudo asentir. Ria junto sus yemas de sus dedos acariciando uno con las otras mirando a Madana haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Él la miraba con una expresión indescifrable. "A veces... estoy un poco celoso de ti..." admitió "menos por su estúpido hermano y eso..." luego añadió por lo bajo.

"Y yo estoy un poco de celosa de ti... menos por el trabajo de tu padre y eso...", fue su única respuesta y entrelazo su mano con la suya con suavidad.

"Tu rubor es muy lindo..." susurro Ria. Entonces él mismo se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Tu rubor es una locura... pero de una manera que es lindo, si..." Madana admitió.

"¡Hey! ¡Ria no sabía que estuvieras aquí!" gritó Jiro que acababa de regresar de su viaje a la ciudad con Mai. Ambos Madana y Ria se incorporaron de golpe y soltó la mano del otro.

Uchiha Jiro... Destructor de Momentos...


End file.
